Baby Mine, Ours!
by KellethMetheus
Summary: A rogue Asgard impregnates Sam with Jack's child after he had been put in stasis in Antarctica. I know that has been done many times but I hope to do another spin on it.
1. What!

**Author's Note:** Well here is the one you guys have been waiting for. I hope you enjoy it. At present I have five chapters back from my second beta and I am waiting for the rest. Thank you to everyone who looked at this one at one time or another. This story was one of the first I started about eight months ago but it sat neglected and unfinished. I like the way it turned out in the end. I hope you guys like it too.

Sit back and enjoy the ride.

* * *

As Major Samantha Carter strode into the briefing room, she didn't look her usual perky self. There were black circles under her eyes, and they were red as though she had spent too much time crying. No one who knew her well would question why this was. Her long time CO was, for all intents and purposes, MIA. Strangely enough, they knew exactly where he was, just not how to help him. For the past two months, he had been frozen in Antarctica after he downloaded the Ancient Database into his brain. When the Asgard failed to answer their request for help, Jack knew that he was dying. So, to save himself, Jack put himself into stasis in one of the stasis pods at the Ancient outpost in Antarctica.

Sam's eyes scanned the briefing room, but found it empty. Looking through the open door at the far side of the room, she saw the person she was looking for in her office. Dr Elizabeth Weir sat behind her desk reading through a stack of papers and reports.

Sam tried to ignore the strange feeling in her stomach. It was like she had butterflies in there, but they had to be on some kind of steroids or something. She rubbed her tummy, because that seemed to calm them down. Once what ever it was had settled, she rapped her knuckles on the door and asked, "Any word from the Asgard yet?"

Weir looked up, "No, not yet. I'm beginning to get worried. It's been two months now. Maybe I should have let you take the ship," she sighed, "How long can the Colonel stay in stasis?"

Sam swallowed. This was something that she had tried hard not to think about. Her life was already bleak, but if Jack was never going to wake up, part of her wanted to just curl up and die with him, or have herself frozen, too. She knew that, rationally, neither of these were options, but they entered her thoughts none the less.

"Major?" Weir's voice broke into her thoughts, and Sam raced to collect them. For the past few months since Jack was frozen, she had found it hard to concentrate. She had put it down to the fact that she was worried about him, but now she began to wonder.

She looked up at Elizabeth, "Forever, I think, but he's needed here at the SGC. We can't leave him like that. It's cruel. I know what it would be like for him to wake up years from now and know that everyone he loved or knew was gone. We went through that."

Elizabeth held up her hand, "I know, Major. I read all of your mission files and a good chunk of the other SG-teams' reports since I have been here. I know what Hathor did to you and the others. We won't let that happen to the Colonel if we can help it. I know what he means to you and the rest of the team."

Sam turned to leave, but stopped, "I request permission to return to Antarctica and study the pod. I may be able to find some way to cure him with Daniel's help."

Shaking her head sadly, Elizabeth said, "If it were up to me, I'd allow you to go in a minute, but all the governments involved still need to agree about what will happen to the Ancient outpost. Since you were able to stop Anubis before he did any real damage to Earth, the governments involved are more afraid of the weapon than what is out there in space. Until then, no one is allowed down there. SG-1 has it's first mission tomorrow; are you ready? The last I heard from Dr. Frasier, you still haven't had your pre-mission physical."

"I'll do that now. I have been feeling a little queasy over the last few days and I just haven't found the time." She turned to leave, only to vanish in thin air.

* * *

Immediately, she rematerialized on an Asgard bridge. Sam wasn't sure, but she thought it was Thor's ship. Sam stumbled as she completed her step, started in Weir's office. Regaining her balance, Sam called out, "Thor?" When the little alien did not immediately appear, Sam wandered around, looking at things curiously.

The last time she was able to spend a lot of time on an Asgard vessel, she had promptly blown it up. This was a little different from the _O'Neill_. She studied the instrument panels closely to see if she could figure them out.

Once that was done, she began to head toward the exit, but stopped when she saw Jack in an Asgard pod near the door. She almost stumbled as she ran over to the device. She studied the controls and found that he was alive and breathing. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

Knowing that he was alive for the moment, Sam reached out and touch the glass above his face, "We just never get any breaks, do we, Jack? I've missed you." Then she slammed her other hand down on the pod in a fist. "It isn't fair, we gave so much, hoping that one day we would win and there might be a chance for us to be together. Now, you're even more lost to me, sealed away in this glass coffin. Jack, please, come back to me." Even Sam could hear the anguish in her own voice. A drop of water fell beside her hand. Sam quickly wiped away the evidence of her tears. She'd cried enough of them lately.

Brushing the rest of the tears away, she tried to rein in her emotions, but it was hard as they had been so close to the surface since they left Jack behind in Antarctica. The smallest things made her burst into tears at the stupidest moment.

Like earlier today, she had been packing for her mission tomorrow. The last time she had used her haversack had been the Antarctica mission. Inside, she found the Colonel's yoyo. Just holding that small piece of him had caused her to cry until Daniel entered her lab. She quickly wiped the tears away and shoved the yoyo in her pocket.

* * *

"Major Carter?" Thor's voice broke into her mussing; she turned to see the alien hurrying over to her. "I must apologize for not being here to greet you, but I was called away on another matter that I had to attend to." he stopped and sighed - sort of, "It seems I must also apologize for something else, as well, for another of my kind have made a horrible mistake.

Sam blinked surprised, "Uh, okay, what happened?"

"When the Asgard Council received your message, I was not available to come immediately and so they sent Freya, She is of the younger Asgard and does not have much experience with humans. The Council thought that this would be a good opportunity for her to gain this experience, but now I see that it was a grave mistake."

Looking over at O'Neill, Sam said, "He seems to be fine. The Colonel is alive, isn't he? Freya couldn't have messed things up too badly."

Thor looked over at O'Neill. "It is not him who Freya-" he stopped, "Let me explain. When her ship arrived in orbit, soon after your defeat of Anubis, O'Neill was brought aboard. Then she began to try to remove the Ancient knowledge from his mind. Freya had been instructed on how to perform the same procedure that was done to O'Neill the last time. Unfortunately, what was done last time did not work. This time she was forced to try different measures."

Not wanting to, but doing it anyway, Sam interrupted, "She? Did you say 'she'?" her voice was full of astonishment. All the Asgard they had seen were male. Daniel and Jack even had a bet that the females didn't exist. It looked like when the Colonel - if , he woke up, owed Daniel five hundred dollars.

Something like a look of annoyance crossed Thor's face, "Yes, we have females, but they are few in number. Most of them have not survived the transfer process. For every female, there are twenty males of our species. May I continue?"

Feeling sheepish, Sam apologized, "Of course, sorry."

"During the process, O'Neill died. Freya panicked, thinking she has ruined the Asgard's only hope for survival. I'm sorry, we have told them that O'Neill is not the key to solving our problems, but some of my people still refuse to believe it. They cling to the belief that he is the key, due to the fact that he carries the Ancient gene. There is a small number that believes that our answer will be provided if he fathers a child, but I now know this is not true." He sighed again as though even he had hoped it was maybe true, and Sam wondered what had happened to make it definite.

She looked over at the pod where Jack was seemingly alive. "He seems to be fine now. What did she do?"

"She brought you to her ship and implanted you with O'Neill's DNA to create an "offspring". When that was completed, she managed to stabilize him, but the knowledge was still in his mind. You were returned to Earth and Freya requested that I come as soon as possible. I only arrived a few days ago, and sent her home to face her punishment from the Council."

Standing there stunned, Sam said, "Freya did what?" Unconsciously, she touched her stomach, could there really be a child growing in there? Hers and Jack's. Part of her felt violated, but the rest of her was overwhelmed and joyous.

"You are procreating. I didn't know what she had done until I was going over her logs to see how she had tried to help O'Neill earlier. I will remove the offspring now. It should not have been created without your or O'Neill's permission." Thor came forward, holding a small device.

Sam backed away covering her womb, "No, you will not take our child, no matter where it came from. I will keep it. I don't know-" her voice was shaky as she looked over at Jack, still in the pod. "I don't know what the Colonel will want to do, but I want this baby."

Then, a thought occurred to her, "If you know what to do, why is he still asleep?"

"I needed his help. The reason I was not able to come was because I was monitoring the collapse of Halla's sun to create a black hole in order to destroy the Replicators. It seemed to be working, but a small amount of them escaped, and I need O'Neill to create a weapon from his Ancient knowledge. It may be our only hope to stop the Replicators. The Ancients had much more knowledge than even we do."

Sam looked at Thor and then back at O'Neill, "Can he do that?"

"I have downloaded his mind into my ship's computer. He has been working on it since before you arrived. He has been able to hear everything you and I have said."

Just then, a strange looking device appeared on a pedestal beside Sam. She jumped, still thinking about that fact that Jack had heard everything she had said since she had arrived.

Jack's voice interrupted her thoughts, "There you go, Thor. It's all done now. Can I have my body back?" Then, as though he was surprised to find her there, he said, "So, Carter, how are you feeling?"

Unsure what to say or where to talk to, she said, "Uh, fine, Sir. I have been a little nauseous, but that's about all." She paused and grappled for control of her emotions again, "We have a lot to talk about-" she stopped again, "Jack." she was carrying his child; she should call him by his given name at least once.

"Yes, Sam, we do." Then, much more jovially, he said, "Now, Thor, about my body?"

"Yes, O'Neill, I will do that immediately." He moved over to one of the control panels and manipulated the stones there. "But first, I need you to explain how this weapon works, and then I will revive you."

"I can't explain it, but here are the plans. Maybe you and Sam can figure it out." Both Sam and Thor moved over to the display and studied them.

"I'm not sure, but I think it interrupts the signal between the Replicator blocks." Sam said, frowning as she looked.

"I agree with Major Carter's assessment. I regret I have to leave, but I need to travel to Orilla. If you will cross over to the pod, I will revive O'Neill." he motioned to where Jack lay, still unconscious.

Moving to stand beside it, Sam waited, unsure what to do. Finally, the cover slid back and Jack sat up.

A strange smile crossed his face when the first thing he saw was Sam. Holding out his hand, he said, "Help me up, my butt is asleep."

Sam smiled back, nothing was wrong with him, he was just the same. After rising to his feet, Jack stepped out of the pod and, on shaky legs, crossed over to Thor, "Good luck with the bug swatter." he stopped and looked at Sam, "Can you send us to my living room instead of the SGC?"

Thor smiled, or, at least Sam thought he did, "Of course, O'Neill. You have given us the means to turn the tide in this war. We may soon be able to help you in your fight with the Goa'uld. Good-bye, O'Neill, Major Carter."

He moved two stones and both of them vanished once more.

* * *

Next chapter soon. It maybe Wednesday or Thursday. I have a busy week this week so we will have to see. By this time next week you I will have posted at least three chapers. That I can promise you. ~Kelleth~


	2. Oh Crap!

**Author's Note**: Here is number two. A few people have said this one is original from the others they have read. I can only remember reading one other Asgard/Baby fic and I can't remember the title or the author. I think ALIMOO1971 has one too, do you? If you guys like you can let me know any of the titles and I will add the list to the next chapter when I post it.

Also some one asked how I can keep up this pace with posting stories. Well I had Mirror, Mirror?, Falling For You, this one and the story I'm trying to finish this week, that I had written at various times over the last eight months and then abandoned since I began to write SG-1 stories. After I finish this one I have three sequels that I owe you guys and maybe the Moebuis fic I want to write and then I'm out of ideas but I'm sure that more will come along. So there might be a gap somewhere in there. I promise not to burn out.

**Oh by the way this story Universe is a little different if you hadn't noitced. SG-1 got back to Earth before Anubis destroyed the Pacific fleet and Janet is not dead. As well the SGC still has a bit better of a relationship with the Tok'ra.**

I know this one is short but I was limited by how I wanted the chapter to end. Sorry. I will post again on Friday or Saturday.

So here you folks go sit back and enjoy the show.

* * *

They reappeared in Jack's living room. It was immaculately clean, considering that Jack had been gone for two months. Sam and Daniel had been there just the other day, cleaning the house so it was ready for Jack when he returned home. They had cleaned out the fridge and replaced the food with new stuff, even though it had seemed like it would never be eaten, just like the last two fridges full but they had done it anyway to keep their spirits up and the belief alive that Jack would come home to them.

Now that they were alone, Sam was very nervous. He had heard everything that she had to say, but she had no idea what his feelings were. Did he want this baby, too, or was she to be a single mother? She had never thought that she could do that, raising a child all alone. Jack hadn't asked to be a father again, nor had he ever expressed the desire to have another child.

She cast a glance at him through her lashes; he didn't seem to be angry with her. Instead, she would say it was the opposite. There was a new glimmer in his eyes and he seemed to be more at peace with himself than she'd ever seen him, "Jack-" she trailed off, unsure what else to say.

His smile was almost as big as one of hers, "This isn't what we planned, but now that it has happened, we have some choices to make. I don't see any other way to do this, but to do it together."

Sam let go of the breath that she didn't even know that she was holding as he continued, "You will have to give up the Gate until the baby is born. After that, we will have to figure things out and look at our options. Maybe I should retire again."

Shock registered on Sam's face, "I'm not sure about this. I mean - Is this what you really want, us together?" Sam stepped back. Of all the options she had never considered this. Since the _Zat'arc_ incident Jack had never shown any signs of still having feelings for her, "This is all so sudden. I know that I want this baby; there is no doubt about that in my mind about that. It is a part of me and you; I couldn't kill it. That would be just wrong. I know that you're the baby's father, but anything other than that, I'm so very confused about what to do."

Watching the emotions play across her face, he knew it was not just confusion, but fear that was ruling Sam's reaction to this. Crossing the distance between then he cupped her face. "I understand what you are feeling, Sam. I'm scared, too. In fact, I'm terrified, but you need to stop worrying about all that and think about this." he brought his face down to meet hers.

She was lost in a wave of sensation. Happiness, joy, love, guilt, and relief, at finally being able to enjoy a kiss with Jack O'Neill. Too quickly, who they were rushed back in to crowd the enjoyment and she fled without another word.

* * *

She had run a few blocks before she had to stop. The butterflies were back in full force and then she threw up in the gutter. Dropping to the grassy boulevard Sam waited until the world stopped spinning before she tired to get her bearings. Once the world settled she saw that she was about four blocks or so from Jack's house. Pulling out her cell to call a cab and went home.

Crashing through the front door Sam paused long enough to remove her shoes before she flung herself on her bed and wept. Everything she had always wanted and dreamed about was right there in front of her and instead of taking it, she ran. The more she thought about it, the more she wondered if she had the courage to take it.

Rolling over, she went into the bathroom to wash her face. On the way, she caught a glimpse of a photograph on the dresser. Pete smiled back at her from the frame.

Pete! She hadn't thought of him at all since she found out about the baby. What would he think about this pregnancy? Could she stay with him while she carried another man's child? More so, did she even want to?

Where was he? She looked at the clock - he should be here any minute to pick her up for their date. The churning in her stomach increased at the thought. Maybe she would be able to tell him that she was sick?

The phone rang, making her jump. She had to calm down; all this stress wasn't good for the baby. Her mind supplied all the titles for the baby: her baby, Jack's baby, and last of all, Baby O'Neill.

Ringing again, the phone drew her attention away from her thoughts and worries. With a shaky voice, she answered, "Hello?" her voice quivered and she swallowed before speaking again, "Sam's house."

An exhaled breath came over the line, "I was worried about you. Car-Sam, next time let me call you a cab. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you. Call me when you're ready to talk about this. I'll follow your lead on this. See you at the SGC tomorrow." his voice was soft as he said the last bit, "Goodnight, Sam. Sweet dreams."

She smiled at the thought of him dreaming about her; she did enough about him, "You, too. Good-night, Jack." she hung up the phone and noticed that the message light was blinking. Checking her messages, she was relieved to hear that Pete had to cancel their plans for tonight.

Making herself some dinner, she sat alone at her table to eat it. She looked across the table where Jack could have been sitting and found that she wanted him there. Leaving her meal untouched, she crossed to the phone and picked it up. She dialed Jack's number: it rang once. She lost her courage and hung up the phone.

Knowing that she wouldn't talk to him tonight Sam headed down the hall back into her bed room to get ready for bed. The day had exhausted her and she climbed into her lonely bed. Rolling over, she asked herself why she was alone tonight.

She loved Jack, but she was terrified not of Jack himself, but of the power he held. The power to hurt her so much was almost too much for her to handle. If Jack broke her heart, Sam wasn't sure that she would be able to recover.

Pete, on the other hand was safe, but she didn't love him, not really. She was more in love with the idea of Pete, than the actual man. Pete had no secrets and his life wasn't centered around secrecy and lies like both hers and Jack's were. Most of all, he had loved her. It was very obvious to her now, and she had no idea how to untangle herself from this mess.

Now, staring at Pete's picture she saw the truth: she loved Jack and she always would. The only thing that lay down the path with Pete was pain. It was guaranteed for him and probably for her as well.

Curling up into a ball, she was missing a person who had never been there as she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Sam woke to the smell of breakfast cooking. She smiled as she slipped from the bed, pulling on her robe and headed to the kitchen. It had to be Jack; who else could it be? His child grew within her, thanks to the Asgard.

After seven years, finally there was a light at the end of the tunnel. He was right - they hadn't chosen this, but it had happened and Sam wanted to see this through with Jack at her side. Other than that, she had no idea what that meant or what would happen, but Jack was right - it was time to stop running.

This child was real; it had life and she wouldn't deny it a chance to have a family. As though the child read her mind, Sam felt it move and realized just what had been happening for the last week. Her strange butterflies had been the baby moving. It seemed to be stronger anytime she thought of Jack. She rubbed her hand over the slight bump and told it that she would talk to Daddy and get everything sorted out. Wanting to share the moment with Jack, she increased her pace down the hallway.

Entering the kitchen, she was happy and ready to tell Jack that she wasn't scared anymore, and that she wanted to see where this went, only to have his name die on her lips.

It wasn't Jack in the kitchen, it was Pete.

* * *

There you go more soon. When I have more you guys will get more. Leave a review and make me smile.


	3. How On Earth?

Author's Note: Here is the next installment. I got two other stories similar to this one. I think I read the first one. I read the beginning of it and it seemed familiar. The other one didn't seem familiar at all. I'm hoping they come through since they are stories.

Shes Having My Baby by JenCamp This one is a bit similar to my story but not.

Not another one by SG-Fan this one is more about clones than an Asgard baby

* * *

**How On Earth?**

At the sound of Sam's voice, he turned. In one hand he held a frying pan and a flipper in the other. He put them down on the stove. Crossing the kitchen, he tried to kiss her on the lips. Sam, not wanting to encourage him, turned, causing only his lips to brush her cheek.

Frowning, he asked, "What's wrong, honey? You seem a little strange this morning. You're not mad at me about last night, are you? You really shouldn't be because you have canceled on me lots of times."

He gave her a look that she had never seen before but he continued speaking, and it vanished as quick as it came, "I thought since I had to cancel last night, I'd come by this morning and make you an anniversary breakfast. It was five months yesterday."

Sighing heavily, Sam rubbed her temples; she didn't want to do this right now, but it seemed that she would have to.

Ignoring Sam's frown as an indication that she obviously didn't want him there right now, he dished her up a plate of breakfast and sat her down at the table.

Pete arranged the food to look like a smiley face. She stared at the food, wishing that Pete and his food would just go away as her stomach rolled at the thought of bacon and fried eggs.

Pushing the plate away, she bolted to the bathroom and emptied her stomach into the toilet. Bending over the bowl, dry heaving, she could hear Pete following her mad dash. As she gagged over the toilet, he asked, "Are you sick? What can I do?" his voice was full of concern and something else that she could not name.

Not looking at him, she shook her head as she took the glass of water he offered her, "Not sick." was all she said.

"You're pregnant." There was something in his voice that scared her. His voice was excited but there was an undercurrent that she did not understand.

Finishing the water and refilling it, Sam ignored the statement - or question, depending how she looked at it, as she brushed her teeth to get rid of the horrible taste in her mouth.

Dropping her toothbrush into the holder, she went into her bedroom without looking at Pete. She really wished that he would just leave, but he followed her into her bedroom, closing both doors.

The hairs on the back of Sam's neck prickled as he blocked both exits from the room. Something was very wrong.

His voice was harsh and cold as he asked, "Well, are you?"

All pretense for happiness was gone. It was harsh and bitter when he continued, "You are, and it's not mine, is it?" She wouldn't look at him, so he grabbed her arm in a harsh grip, "Whose is it, then?"

There was something on her face that gave it away, "Ah, the Colonel's. Couldn't stay out of his bed, could you? Needed your next promotion, did you?"

Sam's head snapped up as though he had hit her. He knew how much those words would hurt her. Pete knew all about her insecurities and how hard she had worked to get where she was.

His words shocked her so much that she never saw the first blow coming. Pete's fist connected with her cheek sending her to the floor.

On the way down, she caught the runner from her dresser with her hand, pulling the contents to the floor with her. She was able to recover enough to control her descent enough to fall on top of her cell phone that had been resting on the dresser. She moved quickly and tucked it into the pocket of her robe.

His foot lashed out and kicked her while she fumbled with the phone. With a grunt of pain, she managed to punch in the speed dial - she hoped it was number one.

Pete aimed another kick at her, but she was able to block it knocking him to the floor by unbalancing him. She could hear Jack saying "Hello?" in her pocket. She had to let him know that she was in trouble and hopefully, he might just get here before Pete hurt her badly. The baby had changed her body enough that her balance was off and she had a large weak spot that Pete knew about. His blows would be aimed there.

Covering her womb as best she could, Sam said, "Pete, don't do this. I never meant to hurt you. It's not what you think. Just leave and you will never have to see me again. It's over, admit it. It has been for a while now. We were just going through the motions."

The face of the man who stood before her was so different from the Pete she knew or thought she did. All traces of kindness were gone, replaced by disgust and rage. "You ruined everything. You were-" he lashed out at her again as Sam tried to get to her feet.

Sam managed to block most of his blows but when she deflected one of them, his foot caught her on the cheek. She let out a grunt of pain.

* * *

Jack heard Sam's grunt of pain and stepped down harder on the accelerator. He knew he was driving like a mad man, but Jack knew he had to get to Carter's before – what, he didn't know. In fact, he didn't even want to think about it.

He had been overjoyed when he saw her name on his caller ID, but that had come crashing down when he heard her talking to Pete and the other man's answers.

Winching as he ran a traffic light, Jack turned the corner and then another. His tires squealed as he pushed the big truck to its limits.

Sam was in danger and he had to help her. Sam usually could take care of herself, but with Pete's toxic words and her pregnancy, he wasn't sure how long she could withstand the onslaught.

Quickly, he turned another corner, praying that he would be there in time.

* * *

The phone was now silent, Sam hoped that that meant that Jack was on his way. She just had to keep Pete talking until he got to here. She had to be careful and make sure that he did nothing to harm her or the baby. If she lost this child now, she didn't know what it would do to Jack or herself.

Sam got to her feet, "Get out, Pete, and don't come back. You are not welcome here any longer. Get out before I throw you out."

Realizing that time was running out, Pete pulled out the gun from his ankle holster, "I should just shoot you and be done with it, but you are still of use to me. You were fun for a while, a little whiny about you pathetic life." he motioned to the window with the gun, "You're coming with me. I have some people who would like to meet you."

Outside, the rumbling of a truck and the squeal of tires could be heard as it pulled to a stop in front of the house. Noticing Pete's distraction, Sam lunged for the gun. It fired once, then twice, shattering the silence of the neighborhood.

* * *

Just as he pulled up at the house, Jack heard one gunshot, and then another. Throwing the truck into park, he sprinted for the door. Jack reached the door and tried to turn the knob. It was locked and so he just lifted his foot, kicking it in. Once inside, he began calling Sam's name.

Her voice was weak as she answered, "In here, Sir." she was in pain; he could hear it in her voice. Over the years, he had heard it enough to know when she was in pain. Entering the room, he found her leaning against the dresser with a bullet wound in her shoulder. Blood bubbled out of the wound, but she made no move to stanch the sluggish flow.

Jack searched the room for Pete, but the man was no where to be seen. Kneeling beside her, he asked, "Where is he? What happened?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him, "Gone out the window. We fought for the gun. I managed to re-direct it when he tried to shoot me. I got hit in the shoulder. The second shot grazed his temple and he fled." she stopped close to tears now the she was coming down from the adrenaline high, " Jack, how could I have been so wrong about him?"

Making sure not to jar Sam's wound, Jack pulled her into his arms. "Shh, everything will be all right. I'm going to call the base and get this sorted out. The police are probably on their way." He let her go, picked up a towel, "Here, hold this against the wound."

He started to leave the room, "I should make sure that he's really gone," but Sam grabbed his arm before he could get very far.

"Don't go, please. I need you close to me." she closed her eyes, fighting the pain and unconsciousness. "I need you, Jack, to get through this."

Dropping down beside her, they sat shoulder to shoulder as they waited for the police and whoever else would show up.

Silence reigned for a moment, and then Sam reached over, taking his hand and laid it on her belly. "Jack, can you feel that?"

There was a soft bump against his hand, his eyes flew to meet hers, "Is that?" Then another thought occurred to him. _How could they feel the baby already?_ There was no way it should be that big.

But Sam's smile made him lose his train of thought as she smiled at him and said, "You betcha, that's our baby. He's saying hello to his daddy."

Jack watched her for a moment and then bent down and kissed her lips to seal the moment. He didn't care about rules or regulations. This was their child and he would fight heaven and hell to make a home and a family for him or her.

Sam was so caught up in the moment that she just enjoyed the kiss as their child seemed to do back flips in her womb, telling her that it wanted this, too.

That was how the policeman found them a few minutes later.

* * *

There you go. What do you think of that? Leave a review and make me smile. ~Kelleth~


	4. Are You Sure?

**Author's Note: ** Hello again. Here is the next chapter. I tried to make things sound as real as possible but since I am not a police officer nor do i know anything really about police work other than what I have collected from watching shows like NCIS and Bone, yeah I watch other shows too. Also the medical stuff may be way out to lunch too I'm a mom not a Doctor! So excuse any mistakes they are mine and just suspend your disbelief.

You're getting this chapter because **Solbug** demanded it. She sent me a review that really made me smile**. :0P**

One of you thought that Sam could have disabled Pete in seconds. I agree but she is pregnant and that does strange things to your balance plus as I said she has a very vulnerable spot, her womb, that she had to protect. She would not be able to fight the way she was used to. Also he didn't hurt her, not really until he shot her. On the other hand,Pete would be a good fighter too, you don't become a detective without having some hand to hand combat training but yes Sam would have had much more. Not to mention the fact that this whole story is AU and we don't know what other training Pete's "friends" have given him. As **Solbug** said in her review Sam wasn't expecting a physical assault Pete was her boyfriend and she just needed a minute or so to get herself into the mode. So in other words I think my story is fine. **:0P**

* * *

Pete Shanahan could feel the blood dripping off the wound on his head. He tore off a piece of his shirt holding it to his head in attempt to staunch the flow of blood from the graze along his hair line. He had heard O'Neill enter the house and knew that he was a dead man if the Colonel found him there. He knew enough about Jack O'Neill to realize that he could kill Pete with his bare hands without even breaking a sweat, so he dove out the window, leaving his gun behind.

Even though his getaway was clean, he found himself coming back to the window. He wanted to see the two of them together to see if he was right. Somehow Pete had always known that he was not the first in Sam's heart. He had always known that there was someone else, and, by the Colonel's frantic calls, Pete suspected it was him. Sam had not confirmed or denied that the baby was Jack O'Neill's but, Pete knew it was.

When he looked through Sam's other bedroom window, he saw the two of them together. Jack's hand rested on her bare tummy and they were looking at each other. Pete almost turned and walked away. He had lost, but then he remembered that he had to know for sure that Sam had betrayed him with another man all throughout their relationship.

He only had to wait another few minutes before he had his proof. A cold smile crossed his lips. He had the two of them right where he wanted and when this was over, Sam would be his once more, to do with whatever he wished.

The sound of the sirens jarred him from his voyeurism. He could not be found here. He did not have to go far, just enough distance away so that he could make a call.

A few blocks away, he had to stop and catch his breath. He had been running for a while now. The world blurred momentarily as he fought not to lose consciousness. In the distance, he could see a gas station and he knew that there would be a phone.

Staggering, he reached the pay phone. He would have his revenge on Sam and O'Neill for ruining his life. He would see her dead. A voice answered, "This is Shanahan. I need help. I messed up." Slumping against the building, he waited to find out his fate as he lost consciousness.

* * *

A few minutes after the first patrol car arrived, a second one pulled to a stop in front of Sam's little bungalow. This one had two detectives who knew Pete Shanahan and they didn't like Sam, one bit. These two men separated Sam and Jack and began to question them.

The ambulance and Dr. Frasier arrived from the SGC and Janet forced her way into Sam's bedroom to take a quick look at Sam. The detectives tried to stop the Doc as she field dressed the wound and gave Sam something for the pain.

Sam knew that she should explain about the baby to Janet, but there were just too many people around for them to talk privately. Not being able to tell Janet why, Sam refused the shot of morphine and just asked for a few Tylenols.

Once that was done, Janet stepped back and let the detectives talk to Sam again, but she refused to leave the room. From her corner of the room, Janet made a call to Dr. Weir so that Sam would be released into her custody for treatment. This took only five more minutes for it to happen.

Both Sam and Jack were released, pending the outcome of the investigation. They tested each of them for powder residue but found it only on Sam's hands. The officers said it looked like self-defense, especially when it was Pete's gun that was found under the bed where it had fallen after the struggle.

Finally, about an hour after she was shot, Sam was loaded into the ambulance and headed up to the SGC. Janet climbed in, followed by Jack. She gave him a questioning look when he took Sam's hand as he sat down beside the gurney as the EMT shut the doors.

* * *

The drive up the mountain was quiet. Janet's head swam with questions. Just what had happened in that house? Why had Pete shot Sam, and why was Colonel O'Neill there with her acting like a worried husband.

The two of them were having a whispered conversation and Janet tried hard not to listen. Jack looked over at Janet at one point but Sam shook her head as she looked at the EMT, who also sat in the back. "Okay, I'll wait then," was all he said and then Sam allowed herself to fall into unconsciousness.

The rest of the trip to the SGC was silent, but Janet wanted to kick the Colonel as he lovingly brushed Sam's hair back from her forehead. What was up with the man? She had known him for many years and she had never seen him like this. He was almost happy, but what was he doing? It was like the walls they had built had come tumbling down and they weren't pretending any longer.

The ambulance pulled to a stop and the orderlies, who were waiting to take Sam, began to wheel her away. Jack held onto her hand for as long as he could before he let Sam go, watching her disappear inside the mountain.

Janet moved to follow, but Jack caught her arm, "I need you to check and see how the baby is before you do anything else. Sam was worried about what might have happened to the baby because of Pete's assault and any drugs you might have given her. She just didn't want to tell you in front of strangers."

Janet raised her eyebrow, "Sam is pregnant? When did this happen? Why didn't she tell me?" The hurt was apparent in her voice.

Jack shook his head, "It's for Sam to explain. I promised I wouldn't tell you anything without Sam here. She has a right to determine what is said and when, since this is the only time she will be able to."

Knowing he was right, Janet sighed looking at Sam's chart, "The bullet exited out the back and so it shouldn't have harmed anything. It would be the shock, if anything, that would harm the baby or maybe some of the blows from Mr. Shanahan. If there is no bleeding yet, nothing is likely to happen. I will monitor the fetus during the surgery. Now, I have to look after my patient." This time Jack let her go, but he followed her into the SGC. When they were alone in the elevator, he asked, "How long until I can see her?"

Janet turned her head studying Jack curiously, "Two hours. She should be out of recovery and awake by then. You know you should be checked over, too, Colonel."

Nodding his head, Jack said, "Okay, but once that's over with I have some reports to write and I have to let Dr Weir know that I'm back. If anything happens, I will be in the commissary." As the elevator doors opened, he started to walk away, but stopped, "I mean anything, Janet. Call me."

Surprised, Janet nodded, "Colonel, you're not going anywhere, you need to be checked over, too. It wasn't that long ago you were at death's door. Now go see Dr. Brightman." She pointed at the other woman standing just outside the door to the infirmary and then headed off to prepare for Sam's surgery.

Jack submitted to all of the other Doctor's tests, but then left quickly, not wanting to just sit there and wait to hear about Sam. He knew that Daniel and Teal'c were around somewhere, but he didn't really want to explain about Sam and the baby all over again just yet. So, he collected all the reports he been neglecting and headed to the commissary.

* * *

Two and a half hours later, Jack returned to the infirmary. He had forced himself to wait longer than Janet had told him.

As soon as Jack arrived, he was directed to one of the isolation rooms. Sam lay still and pale on the bed, her eyes closed. Jack crossed to the bed and picked up her hand while sitting down on the chair beside the bed. He was a little surprised that Danny and Teal'c weren't there, but then Sam stirred a little.

He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it softly, "Time to wake up, Sam. I need to see those beautiful blue eyes." But she didn't fully wake. Instead, she seemed to settle back into a deep sleep.

Dr. Frasier entered the room and Jack laid Sam's hand back on the bed, but he didn't break contact. Janet crossed to the bed and took Sam's pulse and blood pressure.

Jack looked worried as he asked, "I thought she'd be awake by now. Is there something wrong?"

"No, she's fine. Pulse and blood pressure are good, she's just asleep. She'll wake up soon. Do you want to stay with her?" the doctor asked.

"If that's all right? Just 'til she wakes up." Jack requested, squeezing Sam's hand.

"That should be fine-" Sam groaned and Janet bent down, "Major Carter, can you hear me?"

Sam opened her eyes and immediately looked for Jack. When she saw him, she smiled weakly, "Jack."

Janet saw that whole thing but said nothing. "Colonel, can you excuse us? I need to talk to Major Carter alone."

Sam and Jack's eyes met as he let go of Sam's hand, nodding. Dr. Weir was probably wondering why he hadn't reported in yet. A few times, while he was waiting, he had headed in that direction, only to stop. He had no idea how long his first meeting would be with her and so he had sat back down at his table continuing to write his report. When he made sure that Sam and the baby were okay, he would head over to see her.

"I'll wait outside if you need me." Jack said as he left the room.

The doctor motioned for the nurse to push the ultrasound device into the room and leave. Once the woman was gone, Dr. Frasier said, "The Colonel mentioned your pregnancy, but we have no record of it. Do you care to explain, Sam?"

"I didn't know until yesterday. Then, when I told Pete he-" Sam trailed off shaking her head. She still didn't understand what happened with Pete. It was like he turned into Dr Jekyll.

"You seem to be very calm about Pete and what he did to you. Sam, it is alright to be upset, you were shot by your child's father. I would expect something, even from you Sam." her voice was kind as she poured the gel on Sam's stomach.

Janet was giving her an out. She could name this baby as Pete's and no one's life would have to change, but she couldn't do that to Jack and some how she knew that he wouldn't allow her to. He'd told her to stop running and now it was time. Sam closed her eyes, also neither she nor Jack had done anything wrong. It was the Asgard and their fixation with Jack O'Neill. Not that she blamed them she'd had her own over the years.

Opening her eyes, she looked right at Janet, "Pete's not the father; Colonel O'Neill is."

Janet's hand faltered as she moved the ultrasound wand. Not saying anything, she adjusted some settings staring at the monitor her eyes big. "Sam, just when did this happen? Have you felt any movement?"

"Yes I have. I happened about two months ago, why?" Sam's voice was worried.

Closing her eyes, Sam fought not to look at the baby on the screen. Too many things could go wrong and she might never see their baby. What was wrong? Was the baby alright, but Janet seemed not to hear her fears as she made more adjustments to the monitor. Then her frown deepened as she modified the angle of the wand to change what she was looking at.

Finally, a few minutes later, Janet spoke. Her voice was strange as she said, "Sam are you sure about the dates?"

Nodding Sam said, "A sure as I can be. Why, what's wrong?"

Janet sighed, "Because the fetus is almost four months old. I know for a fact that you weren't pregnant that long ago, what happened?"

When Sam had told her that Jack was the father, Janet thought that somehow she and Jack had gotten together that weekend before SG-1 left for Proclarush, but this was beyond bizarre and she wanted an explanation. She looked right at Sam and demanded one with her eyes, if not words, with a slight arching of her brow.

"It was the Asgard. Thor told us himself what had happened." was all Sam allowed herself to say.

"Oh," was the doctor's reply. She had no idea how to reply to that. "Would you like to see the baby?" It seemed best to just ignore the baby's conception for now.

"I don't know. There is so much that could go wrong. I could lose my baby before I have a chance to even hold it. I don't-" she was so afraid, of what she wasn't sure. Then Sam looked right at Janet and said, "Jack said he'd be outside. Is he still there? He should be here, too. I can do this if he's here." her voice was full of fear.

Understanding filled the other woman's face, "Do you want me to get him?"

Nodding her head she said, "Please I-" her voice broke, "Thank you."

Janet opened the door and found Jack just outside, pacing the length of the hallway. Catching his eye, she motioned for him to enter the room.

Stepping inside the room, he looked at Sam and then Janet who nodded, "The baby is fine." With a heavy sigh he relaxed visibly and without a word he crossed over to Sam's bedside taking Sam's hand.

"Sam thought that you would like to be here for this part. I'm done with the medical scan but I thought that the two of you might like to see the baby."

Jack looked over at Sam and surprise was clearly shown on his face, "Thank you." his voice was rough with emotions.

Sam smiled for the first time since she'd been brought into the infirmary, "Anytime, Sir."

Janet watched the two of them, amazed that they were letting down the wall the two of them had built up so well over the last eight years. She cleared her throat, breaking the spell. Jack and Sam looked at her sheepishly.

Turning the monitor so they both could see it, Janet asked "Jack, do you know any reason why the baby is twice as old as it should be?"

Jack looked at Sam; this was going to cause problems. He had to talk to Weir so they could have Thor get his little butt back here to tell the PTB what happened before he and Sam ended up in jail.

Oblivious to Jack and Sam's panic, Janet was pointing out the baby's features. Jack pushed away his fears and enjoyed the show motioning for Sam to do the same. They would worry about the consequences of Freya's actions later. Now he wanted to see their baby.

"Look here, there is the spine. This is the head and here is the heart beat." the sound of the heart beat was heard in the room. "Her encounter with Pete seems to have caused no damage to the baby that I can see. Other than being older than it should be, it is fine. Do you want to know the sex?"

Jack's eyes flew to Sam's, he silently asked her the same question. She shook her head, "No, let it be a surprise."

Laughing, Jack said, "The pregnancy wasn't a big enough one for you?"

Sam smiled, "Nope, I like surprises." and she and Jack shared another long look.

Janet began to feel uncomfortable; these two had toned things down for so long now that letting their feelings out was almost overwhelming to anyone else in the room.

She handed Jack the wand allowing them to view the child for a few more minutes before turning off the machine and wiping the jelly off of Sam's tummy.

Picking up her clipboard, Dr. Frasier made notes and then looked at the two officers trying not to look at each other. "Just to make sure I understand this-" she stopped, "I know this is none of my business, but I need to know since I have to include it in my report." she waited for them to nod that they understood.

Jack made a "continue" motion with his free hand while he squeezed Sam's hand with the other one softly.

"All right. The Asgard created this child while Colonel O'Neill was in stasis, why?" Janet asked.

It was Jack who spoke up, "While the Asgard was trying to remove the Ancient knowledge from my brain, I died. They seem to think I'm special. They were afraid of losing my-" he stopped, trying to remember what Thor called it, but failed, "Genetic something. So they decided to create a child to preserve it in case they couldn't revive me again. They didn't know another human female, so they beamed up Carter."

Dr. Frasier looked at Sam and then Jack. She had seen a lot of strange things since she joined the SGC, but she hadn't expected anything like this.

Jack took Janet's awe for doubt, "I'm sure Thor will testify or give some statement if needed." he added hastily, "But right now, Carter and I should talk to Dr. Weir. Will Sam be all right if I have Dr Weir come here so Sam can be there, too?"

Janet thought a minute before answering, "I don't see why not, but once you two are done, Sam should go right to her on base quarters and rest, no going to your lab. Then I want you back here at 0800." she looked at Sam, "I mean it. You are off duty for the next twenty-four hours, but I want you to stay on base to make sure you and the baby will be alright. Understood?"

Sam nodded, "I understand, Janet, no working. Could you page Dr. Weir now?" Sam asked as she shot her friend a look that only Janet understood.

The other woman nodded and left Sam alone with Jack.

* * *

There you go. I hope that explains the movement some what if not how the baby is four months along. More soon. Kelleth


	5. You Have A Go!

**Author's Note**: Here we are again. I actually have more chapters and I will post two more this week. I don't have anything else to say so Enjoy!

* * *

**You Have a Go!**

After a quick glance to see if Janet was gone, Jack took Sam's hand, "Ready for this?"

"No, but it needs to be done. Jack about last night-" she started, but he put his finger on her lips.

"Later, now is not the time or place to talk about that. Let's talk to Weir and whoever else we will need to, then you can get some rest. We'll have time to talk about this later. There is no rush."

Squeezing his hand one last time, she nodded and then dropped his hand as he stepped back when they heard Dr. Weir's voice outside the room. Jack waited by Sam's side to face the music when they had never even got to dance.

* * *

Elizabeth Weir entered Sam's hospital room studying the Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter. They stood a respectable distance apart, but they stared at each other from across the distance. Clearing her throat, she drew their attention to her, "Welcome back Colonel O'Neill. I'm glad to see you all right after your little adventure." She looked at the two of them, "Dr Fraiser said that you have something to tell me."

Sam looked at Jack who nodded, "I'm pregnant."

Confusion filled Dr Weir's face, why was this such grim news? "Congratulations, but Dr Fraiser was worried about something. I'm not sure why I needed to be informed of your condition in this manner."

The two officers exchanged glances again, "You need to know because I'm the father." Jack stepped back to Sam's side taking her hand.

Elizabeth's eyes went big as saucers, "Oh!" she swallowed. She wasn't in the military but she knew enough that an officer, pregnant by the man who was her CO, was not a good situation. "So when did this happen?" she closed her eyes as she really didn't want to invade these two people's privacy.

"Two months ago while I was in stasis." Jack answered.

Now the perplexed look was back again, "While you were is stasis? Uh how?"

As much as Jack enjoyed playing with Weir, he came clean, "You have to understand, some of the Asgard seem to have this obsession with me. When I almost died while they were trying to remove the Ancient Database from my brain,. Freya, the Asgard, panicked and brought Sam to her ship where she impregnated Carter so my genetic-" he looked to Sam for the word.

"Potential." stated Sam.

He snapped his fingers, "That's it, genetic potential wouldn't be lost if they were unable to revive me."

Relief filled Elizabeth's face, "So you two didn't-? " they shook their heads, "And you've never?" again they shook their heads. "Do you want to raise the child together?"

"Yes," They said in unison.

"All right I'll make some calls but I see no reason that you can't be together. We'll have to make some changes, Major Carter can't stay on SG-1 while she is pregnant. After the baby is born, if she wants to return to the front line I'm sure that something can be arranged at that time." she smiled holding her hand out to Jack. "Congratulations again. I hope you two are happy." then she turned and shook Sam's hand as well, "Now, if you will excuse me, I have to make those calls."

Elizabeth headed to the door thinking about the calls she had to make. She had read enough reports to know that strange things happened here, and SG-1 seemed to get the strangest of all and that didn't seem likely to change anytime soon. Just inside the doorway she stopped, "If anything changes I'll let you know as soon as possible. Until then, you have permission to fraternize."

With a wave of her hand, she left the room to return to her office where she immediately picked up the red phone.

* * *

Now that the meeting was over, Jack helped Sam into a wheelchair and headed to her quarters. A few minutes later, they were alone in Sam's small room on base.

As he lifted her onto the small couch she asked, "So where do we go from here?"

Jack smiled, "I was going to get us some lunch, then you're going to rest. How is that for first things first? When was the last time you ate?" he asked as he moved to the phone.

Sam shook her head, "I have no idea. Get something light. My stomach is feeling a little queasy."

Nodding, he spoke into the phone to a member of the commissary staff ordering two meals to be brought to her quarters.

Sam, who was looking anywhere but at Jack, sat down on the couch. Jack had kissed her last night and again earlier today when they felt the baby move, but where did he want to go from here? They could never have that house in the suburbs with the white picket fence, and a mini van. They had seen too much, and done too much, to settle into a calm life, but part of her wanted to try.

When the meals arrived, they sat down to eat, Sam's thoughts went into overdrive. She wouldn't have to give it all up, would she? Gate travel was out of the question until the baby was born, but what then? Did she really want to leave their child in daycare while she went off to save the world and maybe not come back?

His calloused hand cupped her face as he crouched down in front of her, ignoring the pain in his knees, "I can hear you thinking all the way across the room," His voice was soft but still full of teasing.

"Jack, I'm so confused. This is all so sudden. Are you sure about this? This is so silly and crazy. I don't understand anything anymore." she looked away.

He was used to her retreating but he wouldn't let her, not this time. "Sam, I love you. I have for a long time. I tried to fight it, to move on, to forget that I loved you, but I couldn't. You locked us up in that room and I let you, but I want out. I want out now. I want you to be my wife, as well as my baby's mother."

Sam opened her mouth but he put one thumb over it, "I'm not done yet. It's not because of the baby. I have been thinking a lot about my life since I downloaded that Ancient knowledge into my brain. Twice you came to me trying to tell me how you felt. I stopped you both times because I didn't want you to say it on my deathbed. I knew how you felt then, and I know now, so unless it has changed, let's stop running. I almost lost you so many times in the last few months. I didn't want either of us to die and have regrets. We have been given a second chance and I want to take it, you and our baby. I want it all-"

He was about to continue when she said one word, "Yes."

Stopping mid sentence, he took her face in his hands, "Yes?"

"Yes, Jack, I will marry you. I thought Pete was the way to move on and find a way to be happy, but I was obviously so very wrong. The baby needs us more than the world. It's someone else's turn to save it, because I love you. I've done my share."

From his pocket, Jack produced an old worn ring box, "This was my mother's, Sara never wore it. My mother was still alive when Sara and I got married. Her last words for me were that she wanted me to find love again because I deserved it." He opened the box and showed her the ring. "She would have liked you; she always thought I needed someone as strong as me so I wouldn't be able to bully them. When I saw your name on the caller ID this morning, I put the box in my pocket before I answered it. I was hoping that somehow today we'd get here."

It was a band and engagement ring together. The engagement ring had a raised diamond with decoration on the sides. The wedding band had three small diamonds with the same decoration. It was beautiful and Sam reached out to touch it.

"I would be honored to wear it." Holding out her hand, he slipped the ring onto her finger. They were about to seal their new engagement with a kiss when Daniel burst into the room, "Sam, guess what I just heard..." he trailed off as his mind didn't register what was happening in front of his eyes.

It took him a minute to realize what he was seeing. Jack was down on one knee with a ring box in his hand offering it to Sam, and then the thought, _maybe it's true_, ran through his mind.

Jack shot him a look that would have killed him if he had the power, "Danny, if you weren't my friend, I would have to beat you within an inch of your life, because your timing stinks."

"Jack, Sam, I'm sorry. It's just there were these rumors going around that Sam was pregnant with your child and that Jack killed Pete."

Daniel was about to launch into how ridiculous this was, when Jack looked up and smiled, "It's true."

"What? Which part?" he managed to stutter out. He looked from Sam to Jack, waiting for an answer.

Sam looked at Jack and he said, "Well, Carter is pregnant, sort of by me with the Asgard's help. We're going to get married. Sam shot Pete, not me. He tried to kill her and she had no choice."

Daniel took a step back, stunned, "Oh, okay. Well, I'll leave you to get back to what you were doing earlier. Talk to you later." he was almost to the door when he stopped, "I'll let Teal'c know that you are- ah, busy and that you have news to tell him later, or should I?"

"You tell him, we're busy." Jack replied turning his attention to Sam.

"Bye, you two, and congratulations." He said as he closed the door.

* * *

There you go more on Thursday. Review and make me smile. ~Kelleth~


	6. Rumors and FistaCuffs

Rumors and Fist-a-cuffs

It didn't take long for people to hear about what happened and when they did, the rumor mill went into overdrive as word got around of Sam's condition. Not everyone knew the particulars about the Asgard involvement and so the fire spread until it was all over the base. Speculation rampaged as to how and when it happened.

Most people thought it had happened the weekend before SG-1 had headed to Proclarush looking for the Lost City. It didn't seem to matter to people that Sam had been dating Pete at the time. Most felt that Carter and O'Neill had some secret relationship going on for years and Pete had been just a cover for them.

Jack was the one that the blame was pointed at more than Sam. Most felt that he must have taken advantage of the young Captain when she was assigned to his team eight years ago. A few though, pointed at Sam, saying that her last promotion had only been given due to her secret relationship with the Colonel.

Surprisingly, it was Daniel who ended up fighting to defend Sam's honor. He was in the commissary having his third cup of morning coffee when he heard a couple of Marines bad mouthing Sam, wondering if the Colonel was willing to share.

Without really thinking, Daniel got to his feet, "I guess I need to remind you that _Major_ Carter is your superior officer and you should show her some respect. So, if I were you, I would shut my mouth."

One of them got to his feet, shoving Daniel. He was forced to step back to maintain his balance, but as he came back forward, Daniel swung his fist, connecting with the other man's jaw. The commissary exploded as the spectators cheered the fighters.

Daniel was surprised at what he had done as he shook his throbbing hand. The Marine swung his fist catching Daniel in the nose, but he managed to duck, missing the left hook. As he went down, Daniel gave the man a couple of shots to the kidneys and stomach.

Catching Daniel off guard, the Marine rushed forward slamming Daniel into the wall. Not being able to do much more, Daniel pounded on the man's neck and shoulders.

Jack, hearing the commotion as he passed by, came in to see what the fuss was about. It was up to him to break it up. He personally hauled Daniel and the Marine to Dr. Weir's office where he left them to face the consequences alone.

* * *

Rumors and fights were not the only problems. A week after Weir gave Jack and Sam the okay, they were called to stand before a military tribunal to face charges for their alleged misconduct. General Hammond tried to prevent this, but Vice President Kinsey found out about Sam's pregnancy and used his political connections in the IOA to make sure the two SGC officers faced charges.

Weir immediately sent a message to the Asgard, but by the time the hearing began, there had been no response from the little aliens. As the date of the hearing came closer, Elizabeth became concerned that the Asgard wouldn't respond in time to help Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter. When she expressed her concern to Sam outside the courtroom, the Major replied, "The Asgard have never let us down yet. Even when they said they couldn't help they did. With the careers of Jack O'Neill and the mother of his child on the line, there was no way the Asgard won't show. They may be a little late, but don't count them out.

* * *

Sam and Jack walked into the hearing together. They were flanked by both Elizabeth Weir and General George Hammond. The current Commander and former Commander of the SGC had been called to testify.

George was the first person called to the stand. He was asked questions about some of the various missions that the two had participated in. Nothing was left untouched. All of his comments were suspect; he was on the stand for three hours.

Next, Dr. Weir was called to the stand. Her testimony was not as long since Elizabeth hadn't been at the SGC for very long, the prosecuting attorney concentrated on the conduct of Major Carter while the Colonel was in stasis. He wanted to know if she was emotionally stable or if she gave her any reason to think that there was more than just a professional relationship between the two officers. Elizabeth answered the questions honestly and was asked to step down.

When they were finished with the two commanders, Sam was called to the stand to testify. The first report that was brought up was Sam's attack of Jack during the Broca incident. The attorney wanted to know why she chose Jack, and what was she feeling. The man went over and over the incident, trying to trip Sam up on her testimony.

Then the next situation that was brought up was the time that Sam returned for Jack, even though he was a Goa'uld, during the second Hathor incident. Why had she done it?

Sam looked over at Jack as she spoke, "I went back for Colonel O'Neill because we didn't leave people behind. I knew from Jolinar's memories that the Tok'ra could extract the Goa'uld. I knew that if we could get Colonel O'Neill back to the SGC, it could be removed. That way, we could save him. He was an asset to Earth and the rest of galaxy and was too dangerous to be left in Goa'uld hands."

They were in the middle of Sam's testimony when Thor and Freya beamed into the middle of the courtroom. "I am Supreme Commander Thor, Greetings from the Asgard High Council." he bowed to the three judges.

"And I am Scientist First Class Freya." she bowed to the judges as well, "I am at fault for Major Carter's pregnancy. This was my first assignment with humans and there was much that I did not understand. I am one of those who believe that Jack O'Neill holds the key to our cloning degradation. I do not know how he will provide the answer only that he will."

She stopped waiting to see if anyone had any questions, "Through the next two hours, Supreme Commander Thor and I will take you through the process used to create the child that now resides in Major Carter's womb."

The prosecuting attorney stood up, "Your honors, I object. This is not how we do things here. We don't listen to presentations."

The three men looked at each other and shrugged, "Objection overruled. Proceed." he motioned to the aliens, unsure what to call them.

Freya bowed again, "Thank you. Now this is what I did...."

Over the next two hours, Freya was able to give enough evidence to prove that she had created the child, and all charges were dropped.

* * *

When the proceedings were over, Jack pulled Thor aside, "There is something wrong with the pregnancy. When you dropped us off on Earth three weeks ago, Sam was four months pregnant when she should have been only around two. As of yesterday, she was around six months. Is there anything you can do?"

Thor shook his head, "I am sorry O'Neill, I don't know. Yyou heard what Freya did to create the offspring. This should not be happening. We will return to the ship and confer. Once I have done that, I will return and fix whatever may be wrong. Is the offspring in any danger?" Thor asked, his voice full of concern.

Shaking his head, Jack said, "No, the baby seems to be fine. Janet says that although it is developing quickly, there seems to be nothing wrong, although Sam is very tired a lot of the time."

Relieved, Thor spoke again, "I will return as quickly as possible. We will study more closely what Freya has done and try and discover the cause of your child's rapid development. I only hope that other matters don't interfere as they did this time. Goodbye, O'Neill, I will see you again."

The little alien bowed his head. He motioned to Freya to come stand next to him and and the two of them vanished.

Jack watched him go, knowing that he had done all he could. Reaching out, he caught Sam's hand; now, all they could do was wait.

* * *

Sam was reassigned to study the ZPM in hopes that they could find a way to recharge it before the Atlantis expedition left. SG-1 continued going through the gate as before. Sam was replaced by another scientist, a Dr. Miller, who Jack really didn't like, but he had to tolerate the man.

There were days when he headed home he could feel someone watching them, but he could never pinpoint the voyeur, so he made sure Sam was never at home alone.

He was worried because Pete was still out there. Shanahan was a man who had lost everything and those were the most dangerous kind.

Now that the court martial proceedings were over and everything was settled, Jack and Sam were able to begin planning their wedding.

The location they had chosen was Craftwood Inn's lower balcony. It was a beautiful spot in the shadow of the mountains. The two of them would exchange their vows, with all their family and friends in attendance, in another three days.

Everything had been arranged and all that was left to do was for Jack to tell Jacob that he had gotten his little girl pregnant, and he was going to marry her, whether Jacob liked it or not.

Jake had been on a deep undercover mission for the Tok'ra that had just ended. Jack and Sam had wanted to get married sooner, but they had chosen to wait for Jake to be there.

Sam was now almost eight months along, although she had been pregnant for no longer than three months. Due to the ever expanding belly, she was no longer able to hide her pregnancy from anyone. The worst day was the day after their court appearance when Daniel arrived at her house to pick her up to take her to the SGC and found her sitting, wrapped in her robe, crying because she could no longer do up her pants.

Daniel had called Jack in a panic, unsure what to do with an hysterical Carter. Daniel had met him at the door and promptly left, saying he had enough of weepy females.

Jack had grabbed a pair of sweats that he kept in his truck in case of emergencies and told her to put them on. At first, she had refused to wear them, but then he'd told her that he would dress her, if he had to, because she was being ridiculous.

Once she had them on, he had taken her by the hand leading her to his truck. It was quiet in the truck as he drove to the mall, where they went shopping for maternity clothes. That day turned out to be an emotional roller coaster, not only for Sam, but for Jack as well, as she went from happy to sad in a matter of seconds. Finally, Jack had just grabbed a bunch of things, paying for them before dragging Sam back out of the store to the truck.

Once he was outside, he unlocked the door and sat her down asking her, "Sam is there something wrong? I just don't know what else to do."

She had looked up at him with eyes full of tears, "Jack, I love you. How can you put up with me? I'm a wreck, fat as a beached whale and I can't even see my feet anymore."

Jack smiled, "Come're." pulling her into his arms, he held her and let her cry, "I have only one answer for that; I love you too, Sam. I think I have from the moment you walked into my life with that enormous chip on your shoulder. Thankfully, I filed it down after a while."

Looking up at him, she smiled her mega watt smile, "I think I fell for you when I read your report. There was something about your words," she shrugged as she buried her face in his neck, "I don't know." her voice was muffled as she nipped at his neck.

This started a whole new round of emotions and sensations. The two of them forgot just where they were for a while.

Breathing hard after the last kiss, Sam said, "Let's see what you bought. If it's wearable, I go home and get changed. Then you can take me out for lunch. Me and baby are hungry."

Kissing her lips softly, he replied, "Sounds like a plan." As he passed her the bags and she rifled through them, Jack couldn't help but count the days until this woman was his wife.

* * *

There you go more Saturday or Sunday. Leave a review and make me smile. ~Kelleth~


	7. Telling Jake and Other Fun

Author's note: Hey there is is the last one for this week. I now have two in hand for next week so you will get another one on Monday. Heres hoping for more back from my beta soon.

* * *

Telling Jake and Other Fun

With a heavy sigh, Jack turned back to the mission at hand. He was here to bring Jake home to Sam. Jake still hadn't been told that Sam was pregnant and Jack didn't want to be the one to tell him.

Jack felt a little tense as he watched the chevrons light up. Then the vortex bloomed outward and settled into the shimmering puddle. SG-1 was here on this backwater planet to meet Jake and take him back to Earth for what he thought was a visit with Sam.

They were meeting here so that Jake could give his intel to another Tok'ra operative before he came with them to Earth.

This meant that Jake didn't have to return to the Tok'ra home world before heading back home to see Sam. When Sam had contacted the Tok'ra about locating Jake, she had explained that he was needed at home urgently. They had told her that Jacob was on a mission and couldn't be contacted. Sam had asked when the mission was to Tok'ra council had agreed to send Jake home between missions. The Tok'ra had allowed Jake four days, but then he was to give a full report to the Tok'ra Council about his mission.

Jake stepped out of the wormhole and greeted the other Tok'ra, who was also waiting for him. They moved a little ways from the SG-team speaking in hushed whispers. A few minutes later the other Tok'ra dialed the Stargate and left.

Once he had disappeared, Jake looked around for Sam frowning when he didn't see her. His eyes shot back to Jack, "Where's Sam?"

Jack jerked his thumb over his shoulder at the Stargate, "She's waiting for us back on Earth, because of her condition, she's not allowed through the Gate."

Without explaining further, Jack dialed Earth and as soon as it was safe, he walked up to the Gate. He paused just before he entered the puddle, "Are you all coming? Jake, you've got questions and they won't be answered by anyone here. Especially not me, so let's move out."

Rushing over to Jack, Jake grabbed the other man's arm before the Colonel could step into the wormhole, "What happened to Sam? Is she alright?" Jake's voice was full of worry for his daughter.

"Nope, she's the picture of health. Listen, I'm not telling you anything until you see her." He looked over at Daniel who was sending the GDO signal, "We're good to go, Danny?"

"We are, Jack," Daniel said as he stepped past Jack and into the wormhole. Jack motioned for Jake to precede him, "After you." Once Jake had vanished, Jack followed.

Both men stumbled slightly as they hit the ramp and there, waiting for the two of them, was a very pregnant Sam Carter. She was the only person in the gateroom everyone else had mysteriously vanished.

Jake took one look at his daughter and pointed a finger at Sam, "That Pete had better marry you and he'd better marry you fast. Where is he so I can shoot him or drag his sorry butt to the altar?" Jake stormed down the ramp and looked at Sam's finger for a ring. He studied the ring resting there, "So when did you marry Pete? And why wasn't I invited or told about it."

Panic filled Sam's eyes and she looked at Jack. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Jake followed her line of sight to Jack, dropping her hand. Everything fell into place. "You-" Jake took one step toward Jack with his hands balled into fists.

Before he could take another step, his eyes flashed and Selmak's voice was heard, "Colonel O'Neill and Samantha. What has transpired here?"

Sam hadn't taken her eyes off of Jack or closed her mouth so she was still gaping like a fish out of water. Seeing that she wasn't going to explain anything, Jack said, "Let's adjourn to the briefing room, then I will explain it all there when we don't have an audience." he jerked his head up to the window where Walter and a few other people were observing with rapt attention at the drama unfolding on the ramp below.

Selmak followed Jack's gaze around the room and up to the window, "I understand, lead the way Colonel O'Neill." he motioned for Jack to precede him.

As he walked, Selmak held an internal conversation with Jacob._ ~Old friend are you in control of yourself enough to allow me to return control to you?~_

_~Yes, I promise to listen to what they have to say. There must be some explanation for this. Sam looks about nine months pregnant but I saw her no more than three months ago. She told me she had started to see that friend of Mark's, Pete Shanahan. She seemed happy, sort of, when she wasn't being chased by the Drone.~_

Selmak internally sighed, _All right, then. I will allow you control. Remember to listen to what Samantha and Colonel O'Neill have to say before you do anything rash.~_

Jake followed Sam and Jack into the briefing room silently watched the two of them together. No one who knew they well enough would doubt their feelings for each other. The proof had been there all along, if you knew what you were looking for. A smile, a touch, and a look; it were the small things that added up to just what was there below the surface, but today was totally different. It was in the way they constantly touched one another and Jack helped Sam sit in one of the chairs.

He wasn't a blind man, Jake had noticed a long time ago how these two felt about each other, but before, it had been subtle and a taboo. Somehow since he visited the last time, it was now all out there in the public, nothing hidden from each other or the world.

"So, explain." Jake said, folding his arms across his chest, looking directly at Jack.

Sam and Jack both jumped, they had forgotten Jake was in the room, let alone now in control. They exchanged looks one more time before Jack said, "Sam's about eight months or so pregnant with my child. It is hard to tell since it is growing so quickly. She has only actually been pregnant for about less than three months. It was created by an Asgard who-" Jack stopped and rubbed the back of his neck, "was obsessed with me. Some of them think I may be able to help them with their cloning problems and so they created this child when I downloaded the Ancient database into my brain. Freya, she was the Asgard, who was afraid I was going to die and it would all be lost. Whatever it was." he made a vague motion with his hand.

Jake relaxed, "So, no court marshal then?" Sam tried to resist but she found herself looking once more at Jack with her eyes wide.

"You were court marshaled?" Jake demanded, "Why? If the Asgard created the child then there should have been no issues to prosecute?"

"Kinsey managed to push a few buttons in the IOA, who in turn, made enough waves that Hammond and Dr Weir had to convene a hearing, but it was all over once Thor and Freya arrived just in time to give their statements. The two of them promised to try and find out the reason for the rapid development of the baby."

"Then all charges have been dropped?" Jake asked to clarify what had happened.

"Yes, all charges were dropped, sealed and shredded. There is nothing about any of it in our service records about the incident. The IOA were very embarrassed by the blunder and Kinsey got his walking papers; it was a great day. Afterwards, Sam was reassigned to the ZPM project and I'm still on SG-1. With a new soldier-geek." Jack had to sigh, he really didn't like Miller and the man had to go, but there really wasn't anyone else.

Jake seemed to relax as he thought over what Jack and Sam had told him. He frowned, "Who is Dr. Weir?"

"She is the current base commander, but that will change again soon. She's going to Atlantis whenever they get the can of worms our visit to Antarctica created all sorted out. Even though Weir is a civilian, she turned out to be not a bad CO, but who's taking over after she is gone, we haven't got a clue. General Hammond is being very tight lipped about it." Jack shrugged as he finished talking.

"What exactly does George have to do with that? When you said there was a new CO of the SGC, I figured he finally retired." Jake asked still a little confused about what was happening. He hadn't been gone that long.

"Nope, not yet. He's now Head of Homeworld Security, a new department in DC. He's in charge of all the Stargate stuff, the _Prometheus_ project, X302's and the Atlantis expedition. I think he's enjoying it." Sam filled in for Jake.

"Wow, a lot has happened in the last few months. Especially for you two," nodding to the ring on Sam's finger and then to her belly, "When's the big day?"

The two of them linked hands and said at the same time, "Three days from now. We were waiting for you to be done with your mission so you could give me away. I wanted you to be at my wedding." Sam said with tears in her eyes. She was just glad that this part was over with and her Dad was here for her big day. She just wished that Mark would come, too but after he had hung up on her three times, and Sam had decided not to try again.

Hugging his daughter tightly, Jake said, "I'll be there. Now, let's head over to your house and I'll make dinner. Jack, you're invited to come, too. You're almost family." he offered his hand to Jack.

Reaching out to take Jake's hand, the younger man said, "Thank you, I'm starved and I know I have nothing in the house. I have to still get checked out by Doc Frasier and her needles. I'll meet the two of you topside in a little while. Jake, you go with Sam and make sure she gets there. If you let her, she will get buried in that ZPM and she will forget to eat. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to get to the infirmary before the SF's come looking for me." and he left the room.

Jake turned to Sam and was going to say something when Dr. Weir entered the room, "I was just informed of your arrival. Welcome to Earth. I am Dr. Weir. I'm sorry that I wasn't here to greet you, but I was detained by a problem that is now fixed." she held out her hand to Jake.

"Thank you. I am Jacob Carter and this is-" his eyes flashed, "Selmak of the Tok'ra. It is good to meet you Dr. Weir. I wish you luck in your upcoming expedition. I hope you find what you are seeking." his eyes flashed again and Jake spoke.

"I'm sorry but you must excuse me. My time here is very short and I would like to spend as much time as possible with my daughter and Jack. It was nice meeting you, Dr Weir. Good-bye" Jake dropped her hand and slung his arm around Sam's shoulders. "Let's get moving. We don't want Jack to beat us topside."

* * *

There you go more soon. Leave review and make me smile. Kelleth


	8. Moving and Dinners

**Author's Note:** Hello all Here is the next chapter hope you all enjoy it. I have three chapters for you this week but I'm not sure when I will have more. I'm hoping to have something for you by the end of the week. As I get them they will be yours.

* * *

**Moving and Dinners**

Later, Jack was in the locker room getting changed. Daniel had graciously let Jack have his exam first even though Daniel had been waiting longer. That meant Jack was done much quicker than he thought he would be, but it was still long enough that Sam and Jake might be waiting for him. He had just gathered his shower things when Jake walked in.

Suddenly nervous, Jack fidgeted with his soap and towel as he looked over at him stumbling over his words, "Jake you know that I would never have-"

Holding up his hand Jake said, "Jack, stop right there. I know how you feel about Sam; I have for a very long time. I also know that you would never do anything to hurt her or her career." he squeezed Jack's shoulder, "Just make her happy and I won't have any objections. You're a good man Jack, despite what you believe. Just love her and things will work out."

Jack was about to say something but Jake cut him off again, "That's all that needs to be said. Now let's hurry."

Offering the older man his hand, Jack nodded, "I'll do that, Jake."

Jacob took his hand, "Call me Dad."

Taken aback, Jack dropped the other man's hand, "Sure Dad, I can do that." Afraid he would say or do something stupid, Jack fled to the showers.

* * *

Jake watched him go before moving to his own locker that they kept there for him. He was reaching for his clothes when Selmak spoke. _~I win the bet Jacob. This was my month, now you must go out for Vietnamese food and I'm ordering the Lemon Grass Chicken.~_

Jake sighed he could feel the heart burn already. _~All right, but we are taking Sam and Jack with us. I want to spend as much time as possible with her before I have to leave.~ _

Jake wished that he had never tried Sam's Lemon Grass Chicken. He hated the dish but Selmak loved it. Sighing again, he headed to the showers to get himself ready and Jake made a mental note to make sure Sam had some Tums for the heartburn he'd get from the meal.

* * *

A while later they all sat down for dinner. Jake had managed to find enough ingredients for a beef stir fry in Sam's fridge and freezer.

The conversation was lively and Jake found himself enjoying seeing Sam so happy. He hated clichés as much as Jack did, but Sam really did seem to be glowing.

Jack, on the other hand, was just plain different. He would pull the chair out for Sam and help her into it as well as hold the door open for her. There was a time in Sam's life if a man had done that she would have blackened his eye, but now she seemed to enjoy the attention. Jake had never seen her smile so much since Sam's mother died.

When dinner was over, Jack and Jake sent Sam into the living room while the two of them did the dishes.

Once the kitchen was clean, they all sat down to watch a movie. Sam and Jack cuddled together on the couch with Jack's hand resting on her belly, feeling the baby move. When Jake and Jack's eyes met, Jack quickly removed his hand, embarrassed to be caught doing that.

Jake shook his head and motioned for Jack to return his hand to where it was. Jack quirked his brow, but Jake nodded again and waited. Jack put his hand back and only then did Jake turn his attention back to the movie.

Later, Jack kissed Sam goodnight and went home to his own lonely bed. Sam and her Dad stayed up late into the night talking about what had happened and the plans she and Jack had made.

Most of her things had already been moved to Jack's house or sold. Her little house looked empty and dejected, but she wasn't sad to leave it for Jack's bigger more roomier house.

Finally, Jake pulled Sam to her feet sending her off to bed. Laughing, Sam hugged her Dad before heading into her room and closed the door. She shivered at the slight chill in the room.

Turning on the light, she noticed two things. One: the window was open and two, a wilted black rose lay on her pillow with a Valentines card beneath it. The _'Be Mine'_ was crossed out and in black the words '_You're Mine'_ had been written on top.

Feeling sick, she picked up the flower and carried it to the garbage can shoving it deep inside so Jack wouldn't see it, or the other eight, by accident. Taking the card by the corner, she dropped it into the bag with the rest of her collection from Pete.

Part of her knew that she should tell Jack about Pete's stalker like behavior, but she hoped that if she just ignored, him he'd go away like Jonas had. Eventually, Jonas had tired of her unresponsiveness and left her alone.

It hadn't hurt that she broke his arm when he tried to hurt her one night. Also, she knew that once she was living in Jack's house, there was no way Pete could get to her. She hoped he would leave his twelve roses and that would be the end of it.

Pete was already wanted by the police for his attack during the incident at her house a few weeks ago and she hoped that he would just leave and find a new life somewhere else. The detective she had talked to at the Colorado Springs Police Department had told her that Pete had vanished that night and no one had seen or heard from him since. Hearing that, she had breathed a sigh of relief until the roses began to appear on her pillow with the cards. She also hoped that the timing of the last rose being her wedding night was just a coincidence.

Sam had changed the locks but somehow Pete kept getting inside. Crossing over to the window, Sam closed and latched it. Knowing her dad was here made her feel better, but the person she really wanted to hold her and keep her safe was on the other side of town alone in his own bed.

Deciding to take another trip through the house, she made sure that all the doors and windows were locked. Finally, having nothing left to do, she climbed into her bed and stared at the ceiling, even after dawn tinged the sky, waiting to fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Jake helped Sam load more of her things into Jack's truck which he had left behind the night before for that purpose while he drove home in Sam's Volvo. It didn't take long to load the few boxes, but Jake insisted on driving the big truck over to the house. Sam had argued for a few moments before giving in and handing her father the keys, some hills just weren't dying over.

The drive over was quiet until Jake said, "Selmak wants to go out for Vietnamese food tonight, is there that place you liked still downtown?"

Sam rubbed her stomach at the thought of the plate of pork balls she wanted to eat, "Yes, that sounds wonderful. Is Jack invited, too?"

"Yes, he is. Sam, I should tell you that I like Jack, I always have. That won't change because he's marrying you. He's a good man and if he makes you happy, I won't stand in your way. I told Jack that he has my blessing and now I'm telling you, too." Jake said, as he put the truck in park in Jack's drive way. "All I've ever wanted is for you to be happy."

Then, not giving Sam a chance to say anything, he got out of the truck grabbing a box, carrying it inside. He waited at the door for Sam who just opened the door and walked inside, "Jack doesn't lock his doors. He tells me he will start once we get married since he will have something to lose then." Sam said with a laugh as she carried her box down the hall and left it in the spare room.

Motioning for her dad to do the same, she led him to another door, "This is the baby's room." she opened the door and turned on the light. The room was painted a soft yellow and the bedding and stuff was all done in neutral colors. "We don't know if it is a boy or a girl, so we chose to go neutral. We may change it once the baby is born, but for now, it's perfect."

Jake wrapped his arms around Sam's shoulder, "Yes, it is. Sam, I'm so happy for you. Have you talked to Mark yet?"

Sam shook her head, "I've tried, but he just hangs up on me. I don't know what Pete told him, but he won't talk to me or let Meg talk to me either. She called me the other day and told me she was sorry that she wasn't allowed to come to the wedding, but she wanted me to send pictures. I told her I would."

Sam picked up a teddy bear dressed in Air Force service dress and sat down on the rocking chair still holding the bear, "I'm so happy, Dad and I just can't understand why he's so mad. He knew who I was and what I did, I just don't know what else Mark expects from me."

Jake crouched down beside her, "You'll have to give it time. Mark is good at holding grudges but bad at forgiving. You will just have to be patient and love him."

Looking up, Sam smiled, "I'll do that, I've done it before. It's just that sometimes Mark's very hard to love." Her smile was watery but still there.

Jake helped her stand, "Let's finish unloading the truck and then we'll get Jack from the mountain and go eat. The sooner I eat the Lemon Grass Chicken, the sooner I can get over with the heartburn."

Sam tried to ask a question but Jake was already gone.

* * *

There you go one more done. Next up the wedding..... Kelleth


	9. Weddings and Escaping

**Author's Note:** Here we are as promised the wedding of this incarnation of Jack and Sam. Thank you again to Alimoo1971 for her suggestions on the weddings location and other things.

* * *

**Wedding and Escapes**

The next day flew by as they rushed to finalize all the wedding plans, but crawled by at the same time. Eventually, Sam stood in the bride's room at the Craftwood Inn, dressing for her wedding.

Her dress was simple and as pretty as a wedding dress for a very pregnant woman could be. It had an empire waist and it fell loosely around her belly almost hiding it. The cream gown had a square neck line and the sleeves had rounded caps. When she twirled, it fluttered around her legs.

Even though she felt huge, Sam thought the dress was perfect and she almost looked beautiful. The veil was a piece of creamy lace attached to a circlet of flowers. Cassie and Janet were in the room with her, helping her dress. They were both already wearing their own dresses. They were done in the same style only they wore a powder blue.

When she was all done, Sam rubbed her hand over her belly, wondering how much longer until the baby was born. She was supposed to be at the base every day to check the baby's growth and to make sure that everything was all right, but she and Jack had agreed to miss the next three days for their short Honeymoon. Janet wasn't sure just when the baby would be born. It could be two weeks or three, she wasn't sure. The growth rate seemed to have slowed a little, but Janet had no clue what that meant.

"Sam?"

At the sound of her name, she turned to find Cassie standing beside her and smiled at the girl, "You look beautiful."

Cassie did a little dip of the head and curtsy like she had seen in the Jane Austen movies that both she and Sam liked so much. "Should I tell them that you are ready?"

Sam looked over at Janet who nodded, "Yes, she's ready. If she waits much longer, Sam will be climbing the wall. Let's go tell Jack it's time."

Cassie squeezed Sam's hand and Janet did the same, "We'll be right back." She slipped out the door and Sam realized that time was running out.

Watching the door close, Sam took a deep breath and blew it out. In less than half an hour she would be Samantha O'Neill and their baby would have a home and parents who were married and committed to each other.

The baby gave her a sharp kick to tell her how much it liked the idea, too. Rubbing her hand over her belly once more, she said, "Don't worry, soon it will be time for you to make an appearance and I will get to meet you. Just hang in there for a little longer. Your Daddy and I would like a little time to ourselves before you turn our world upside down."

Sam jumped as someone knocked on the door and opened it. She was embarrassed at being caught talking to her stomach until she saw it was her father. He smiled at her, "Your mother did that to both you and Mark. I always thought it was cute." he sobered, "I'm sorry Mark decided not to come. I really thought that we all had made progress on that front."

Shrugging, Sam hugged herself, "It was his choice. I can't make him like me or what I do. I think he was madder that things didn't work out with Pete than anything else." Sam forced a smile on to her face, "But I'm not going to let it bother me. Not today."

Twirling slowly just like she did when she was a little girl with a new party dress, she asked, "How do I look?"

"Beautiful, but there is something missing." He removed an old jeweler's box from his pocket-

"Your mother wore this at our wedding and her mother at hers. It's only fitting for you to wear it now at yours." He opened the box to show her a pearl necklace with pearl drop earrings to match the pendant.

Sam brushed her fingers over the set, "They're beautiful," Sam said as Jacob put the necklace around her neck and closed the clasp. Next, Sam traded the pearl earrings for the other set she was wearing. Then she looked at herself in the mirror, "How is that?"

"Perfect!" Jake hugged her tightly.

Pulling back, she looked at her dad. He was dressed in his service dress Sam reached out to straighten his perfect tie.

Jacob's smile returned, too, "Shall we get this show on the road?" He lifted her chin so she had to look at him and stilled her hand as she continued to fuss with the already straight tie, "Do you want to do this?"

Surprise showed on her face, "Yes, I have wanted this for such a long time, but now that it's almost in my hands, I'm worried that it won't be what I thought it would be."

"It probably won't be, but if you remember that, it will be better. I love you, Sammie, and I'm very proud of you. You have become a wonderful woman; your mother would be so proud of you." He kissed her forehead and tucked her hand into the crook of his arm, "Let's go."

Janet and Cassie were waiting outside for the two Carters. The organ sounded and Cassie led the way down the aisle with Janet following, while Sam and Jake brought up the end of the procession.

As Sam stepped out into the bright sun, she was momentarily blinded before her eyes adjusted to the light. It was then she got her first glimpse of Jack waiting under the trellis that was covered with white and navy blue daisies to match her bouquet. He was dressed in his service dress, looking even better than he had the day she met him.

A huge smile crossed her face as she wondered just what he would do if she challenged him to that arm wrestle match here and now.

The mountains stood out behind Jack, strong and steadfast, just as her love for him. Her father squeezed her hand and she took a step forward and then another into the sunlight and into her future with Jack.

* * *

A reception followed the wedding at the same location only out on the lawn. Guests milled around the large open space munching on food from the buffet. The atmosphere was informal as Sam and Jack strolled through the groups of people gathered to celebrate their wedding. They stopped for a few moments to talk with each before moving on to the next group.

When they had spoken with everyone, Jack announced it was time for cake. Jack and Sam crossed over to the three-tiered cake with the Air Force groom and a pregnant bride on top.

Sam and Jack posed for the requested pictures as they cut the cake. Then Jack lifted a slice of the chocolate and marble cake up to Sam's mouth. She slowly took a bite waiting for him to mash it into her face, but that didn't happen. Instead, he kissed her lightly on the lips and waited for her to do the same.

Just as Sam brought the cake to Jack's mouth Daniel started in with his wine glass again. The whole reception he had been using his fork to tap an annoying clinking noise until Sam and Jack shared a kiss. Once the cake ceremony was done, Jack had finally had enough, and when Daniel started his next round of clinking, Jack grabbed Sam in his arms and dipped her as he shared a long hot kiss just like they had in the time loop.

The gathered crowd roared their approval as Sam's hand snaked up into his hair to pull him even closer. Finally, they came up for air and Sam realized what she had done. Burying her face in Jack's chest, she hid from everyone until her face lost it's beet red color. Jack wrapped his arm around her, and bent to whisper in her ear, "You ready to get out of here?"

Without lifting her head, she nodded. Jack had a plan in mind, "All right, you will mingle for about five minutes more, while I get the bags from the truck. Then meet me at the side entrance. We should be able to slip away from there. If we do this right, no one will notice for a while." He felt her nod again and he let her go, after a short kiss.

It was the longest five minutes of her life as she spoke to people, not really listening to them. She nodded and said what she hoped made sense in the conversation. Jack stepped back out onto the lawn from inside and nodded to her. She kindly finished talking with General Hammond and discreetly made her way out of the party and to the place Jack had designated.

Seeing her, Jack dropped the bags and smiled, "It is a good thing that we don't plan to drive the truck anywhere - it's been ambushed. The windows have been covered with something sticky and the cab was filled with toilet paper and stuff like this." He showed her a piece of lingerie that he had liked and tucked into his pocket. Sam smiled back, grabbing the slinky red satin night gown, as she stepped into his arms, "That won't fit me for a while."

Brushing a kiss on her lips, Jack took it back as he said, "I know, but it will give me something to look forward to." He tucked it into the pocket of his coat.

Sam deepened the kiss before pulling away slightly, "Shall we take this out of here before we're found out?"

Jack bent his head to give her another slow lingering kiss, "Sounds like a plan."

Gathering the bags once more, Jack took her hand and led her outside to the back of the lot where her ancient Volvo was parked. Jack opened the back door and tossed their bags inside and then helped Sam into her seat.

Then, he crossed over to the driver's side, climbing in. The whole operation had taken only about five minutes, and the getaway was clean. It was another ten minutes before the guests even noticed that they were missing and by then, it was too late. They were long gone.

* * *

Jack pulled to a stop in front of the Red Crags Bed and Breakfast and got out of the car. He crossed to Sam's door and opened it. Reaching into the car, he lifted her up into his arms.

Sam let out an undignified squeal as she rose up in the air, "Jack! Put me down. I'm too heavy."

Jack studied her for a moment, "Sam, you are beautiful and I love you. You're exactly the way I want you to be, never, ever change. Now, let's begin our life together, what 'cha say?"

Her smile got bigger, "Yeah sure ya' betcha."

Bending his head, he kissed her lightly on the lips as he walked through the lobby of the Inn and up the stairs. Arriving at the Teddy Roosevelt Room, Jack put the key in the lock and awkwardly opened the door as he kicked the door with his toe to open it further.

He carried Sam over the threshold and kicked the door shut with his foot as he carried her right over to the bed. Laying her down and bending over her he asked, "So, Mrs. O'Neill, what shall we do now?"

Sam arched her brow at him, "I think I'll make you guess," was all she said as she grabbed his tie and pulled his face down to hers. As the kiss continued, she removed the tie and tossed it into a corner where it lay forgotten for three days.

* * *

There you go. I hope you enjoyed th wedding more on Saturday. Leave a revew and make me smile. ~Kelleth~


	10. Unlocked Doors and Surprises

**Author's note: **Hello again here is the next one as promised. I hope to have more by Monday so cross your fingers. I will be posted the last chapter of Who Am I, Who Are You? another of my stories tomorrow so check it out if you like.

Thank you to all my readers and reviewer. I can't believe how many of you there are you humble me. Thank you for choosing my stories to read.

* * *

**Unlocked Doors and Surprises**

Jack and Sam managed to vanish off the radar for the three days of their leave. When they returned home late in the afternoon on the fourth day, Daniel was waiting for them on the back deck.

When Daniel heard Sam's car pull up beside his car, he got to his feet and leaned against the railing with his arms crossed over his chest as he waited for Jack and Sam to reach him. Jack met his eye and realized that Daniel was not happy with him, "Hello, how are you two?" Daniel asked a little too nicely.

Jack tucked one hand into his pocket of his jeans and kept the other firmly in Sam's as he rocked back on his heels, "Fine, fine and you?"

"Good, good but I was a little embarrassed a few nights ago. You see, I was at this wedding and my friends, the bride and groom. They vanished before the first dance. The annoyed guests made me and Janet, the best man and the maid of honor, stand in for the two of them. Later, we made a toast to the absent bride and groom. I said some nice things and so did Janet, too bad you weren't there to hear them. Overall, it was a good wedding. And you?" Daniel motioned to the two of them, "How was the honeymoon? Did you have a good time?"

Jack smiled, "Why, yes Daniel we did, but that is _ALL_ I'm going to say other than it is good for you to have a little feminine contact once in a while. You remember them, don't you Daniel, they're called girls and they're not icky, remember?"

Daniel dropped his arms to his side, "That is not fair and you know it, Jack." then he stopped, "You're trying to get rid of me, aren't you?"

"Well, we do only have one more night together before reporting back to the SGC and so, yes, get lost." he made shooing motions with his hands, but Daniel didn't move.

Instead, he folded his arms across his chest again and became serious, "I came here for another reason. I've been asked by Dr. Weir to join the Atlantis expedition and General Hammond seconded my going. I thought about it these last few days and I'm going to go Jack. I need a change, I need-" Daniel shook his head, "I don't know what I need."

Jack mumbled something about him needing a girl but Daniel ignored that comment and continued speaking, "I just wanted to tell you before you heard about it tomorrow. I leave Monday with the rest of the team. I would like the two of you to be there so I can say goodbye." he turned to leave but Jack stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Daniel?"

He turned, "What Jack?"

"Good luck and I hope you find - it." Jack said, unsure just what he was referring to.

Daniel smiled for the first time since their encounter began, "Thanks."

Sam, who had been silent until now said, "You be careful Daniel. No dying." as she hugged him.

As Sam pulled away, Jack took Daniel's hand and shook it for a moment before pulling the younger man into his arms, "You take care, don't do anything I wouldn't do and Sam's right, no ascending or dying. You've been there, done that. That is not negotiable."

Choosing to ignore Jack's jab, he said "I'll see you guys around. Take care of each other." He waved once more as he walked to his car. Stopping he looked up at the deck one last time before he drove away.

He imprinted the moment on his memory. Jack stood beside Sam with his arm around her shoulders. Sam's belly was full with pregnancy but she had never looked more beautiful. Most of all, they looked happy, and Daniel thought that there just might be hope for him, too.

With one last wave, he put the car into drive and headed back to his empty small house. Once inside, he began to pack, hoping that out there somewhere was something or someone to fill his empty life.

* * *

Sam and Jack stayed out on the deck long after Daniel had disappeared. After a while, Sam looked up at Jack, "Do you think he'll find himself a girl?"

Jack kissed her on the nose, "Probably, he usually does. Shall we find some food, I'm starved." He asked as he steered her toward the house.

"I think I will take a short nap, if that is alright. Wake me when supper is ready." she gave him a quick kiss on the lips and grabbed the bags from his hands before disappearing into their bedroom.

With a smile on his face, Jack headed into his kitchen hoping that he had something for them to eat since neither he or Sam had a chance to get to the grocery store.

Once in the kitchen, Jack opened the fridge and found it well stocked and a note from Daniel,

_I've been to your house and I knew there would be nothing in the cupboards or the fridge for Sam to eat, so I took the liberty of getting a few things so she wouldn't starve. There's some steaks for you to burn for tonight, but after that you're on your own. _

_Enjoy! _

_Daniel_

_P.S. Jack you really should lock your doors!_

Laughing to himself, he grabbed the steaks and whistling a tuneless song, he headed out to the deck. Turning on the gas, he lit the BBQ and waited for it to warm up before dropping the steaks onto the grill. Soon they were sizzling, giving off a tasty aroma.

Jack looked up as a car pulled into the driveway beside his truck and wondered if Daniel was back to eat his steaks now that they were cooked. He frowned because he didn't recognize the car, but the frown vanished as General Hammond stepped out of the car followed by Dr. Weir.

George waved and called, "Jack, can we talk to you and Sam for a few minutes?"

Jack eyed the General, he was decked out in full service dress and Weir was dressed up in a ladies suit, this was some official business.

With a sigh, he waved them closer, he hoped that this wasn't going to be bad news. Deciding not to borrow trouble until it found him, Jack waved a steak at them, "Hey folks, what brings you to my fine backyard this sunny evening?"

George looked at the house as he came up the stairs to the deck, "Is Major Carter around?"

Jack jerked his thumb at the house over his shoulder, "She's inside napping. She didn't get much sleep the last few nights." remembering who he was talking to and just how that sounded, Jack eyes went wide as he stammered, "B-because of the baby. It's been moving around a lot lately." Jack wasn't a man to blush, but he found himself beet red.

George held up his hand, "That's fine Jack, you don't have to explain, but, can you go get her. What we have to tell you concerns her as much as you."

Handing the meat fork to George, he said, "Here, watch these. I'll be right back."

Still unsure if this was good or bad news, Jack headed into the house to find Sam.

* * *

Inside the bedroom, Sam sorted all the clothes from the bags, some of it went into the laundry, and others were put away. She wandered around the room touching the various things on Jack's dresser. There was a picture of him and Charlie laughing, they seemed so happy in the frozen moment and Sam wondered how close the photograph was taken to Charlie's death.

That was a subject between them that was still taboo, but Sam hoped that someday he would talk to her and then the child about Charlie.

Opening one of his drawers, Sam found it full of Jack's medals. Choosing one of the boxes, she opened it and touched the medal inside. It was a purple heart and she wondered which injury it was for, was it the parachuting mishap on the Iraqi boarder, or one that she didn't even know about.

It was then she realized that there was still much that she didn't know about her husband. Closing the box, she lay it reverently back inside the drawer. Knowing that one day she would know everything about her husband as he would or could tell her. So much of his life was blackened by a censor's marker, and he couldn't share those things with her, not in specifics, but she knew he'd tell her what he could.

He started one night as they sat together watching a movie. Suddenly, Jack had muted the sound and began talking about his time in the Iraqi prison camp. His voice was raw with emotion when he was done and it was far into the night. Sam didn't ask any questions or interrupt, instead she let him have control about what he wanted to tell.

Both of them were exhausted and they only had enough energy to stumble to Jack's bed where they cuddled together for the rest of the night. Not long after they had fallen asleep, Jack woke screaming from a nightmare. He had clung to her and he mumbled what he remembered from the dream, until he had finally fallen back to sleep and slept the remainder of the night peacefully.

Stifling a yawn, she remembered her reason for coming into the bedroom, yawning again, she headed to the bed. Lifting back the covers, she was going to climb in when she noticed the rose laying on the pillow, with a shiver she picked knowing that it would be a wilted black rose.

Her eyes searched the room wondering if he was still here. She was sure that the rose had not been there when she came into the room a few minutes ago.

Jack! He was here, she had to get to him. She opened her mouth to scream, but a hand covered with a cloth closed over her mouth and nose, "I told you, you're mine."

Sam struggled against the arm holding her but the world around her blurred and then she knew nothing.

* * *

Jack opened the door expecting to see his wife sleeping in his bed but the room was empty. Heading to the bathroom, he called Sam's name but found that empty as well. Feeling a wave of panic wash over him, Jack began shouting as he searched all the rooms. When those were empty as well, he returned to the bedroom to take a better look.

The first thing he noticed was that the window was open. As he crossed to close it, he stepped on a rose laying on the floor. Bending down, he picked it up and crushed it between his fingers. Shanahan, he had Sam!

She thought he didn't know about the roses but he'd found them and her collection of cards when he was helping her pack. He had chosen not to say anything but now he wished he had. He figured that Sam had handled it.

Jack looked up and saw both George and Elizabeth standing in the doorway, "Pete Shanahan has taken Sam. George, you need to get the word out, maybe we can lock down the perimeter. Sam and I have only been home for about an hour and half. We have to find her." Jack could feel his panic escalating, but he tried to control it as he turned to "Weir, can you contact Daniel and Teal'c. They can help with the search. Also, let's get some troops from Peterson to help."

Like a marionette who's strings had been cut, Jack suddenly dropped onto the bed. "We have to find her." His voice sounded so lost and George and Elizabeth exchanged worried looks.

George looked at Jack and spoke with a forceful voice, "Colonel O'Neill! You will report to the SGC and coordinate the search efforts immediately."

Hearing the tone of command broke through Jack's fog and he snapped to attention shouting, "Yes, Sir!" before heading through the house to his truck but he only made it half when he vanished, too.

* * *

That is all I have for now cross your fingers that I will have more son. There is only five chapters so I hope to have them back from my beta soon. Cross your fingers. When I get them I will post them. Kelleth


	11. T R O U B L E

**Author's Note:** Well I was only a day late so I hope I'm not a dollar short. There are four more chapters and I'm hoping to get them up before the end of the week. My departure time has changed so we will have a little more time. I actually recently rewrote this chapter and the next few so I hope you enjoy them. Although I didn't change what happened to Pete, sorry. It just didn't fit how the story went.

Thank you to Summersweetgirl who got back from camp and immediately went to work for me. Many thanks.

* * *

When Sam woke up, she shook her head, trying to remove the foggy feeling from her mind. She tried to remember how she had gotten here and just where _here_ was. The world spun and tilted as she tried to touch her temple, but her arms were restrained. Next, she tried to move the rest of her body even an inch, but found she was bound to a table. Experimentally, she turned her head and found that she was able to look around the room.

It was a large warehouse-type room with a cement floor and a tall ceiling. From her vantage point, the only thing in the room was the bed where she lay, except, on one side, there were surgical implements and a gas canister that Sam was sure was anesthetic. It seemed that someone planned to remove her baby and she wondered if she was meant to survive the procedure. In her arm was an IV drip that was stamped "Oxytocin". Would they try and deliver the baby first?

The baby seemed to sense her fear and gave her a reassuring kick. "That's right, baby, we'll get out of here." She knew that she would not be able to fight her way out of here; not with twenty or so extra pounds of water and baby on the front to disrupt her balance.

When it had happened, she had been sure her abductor was Pete, but why would he bring her here? Sam looked around the room again, hoping to come up with a plan, but she saw no way to escape, especially when she was strapped down. She would have to wait and bide her time to see if an opportunity presented itself.

"You think you are so smart, don't you?" The voice was cold and hard, causing Sam to shiver as he spoke in her ear. Where had he come from?

"You're looking for a way out, but I know that there isn't one. My employers have you right where they want you." His finger brushed her cheek. Sam moved her head away.

"What are you talking about, Pete? What employers?" Sam heard the shrill tone to her voice, taking a deep breath, she said, "Who do you work for?"

"Ah, Sam, you need to figure it out. You're such a smart girl, I know that you can do it. You were my ticket out of this little Podunkville. I just needed to finish this assignment, you, and then they were going to recommend me to the FBI. I only had to stay near you for another month or so, then I would be going somewhere, but _**you**_ ruined it! You just had to get pregnant, didn't you?" His finger traveled down her neck and along the side of the surgical gown she wore.

"But it turned out to be my gold mine. They want the baby more than they want you." Pete picked up one of the scalpels, studying it for a while. Next, he lightly drew the blade down her enlarged womb, but not hard enough to cut the fabric or the skin below.

Sam's blood ran cold. Who was he involved with? The NID, or someone else they didn't even know about? Is this what this was about, her baby? What did they, whoever they were, want with her baby? "Pete, you can't let them do this. My baby is an innocent person throughout all of this. Whatever was between us, don't let them do this. Please, Pete, if you ever felt anything for me, please let me go." She didn't take her eyes from the knife as she pleaded for the life of her child. He smiled at the sight of Sam Carter brought so low.

Pete dropped the surgical knife back on the tray. "I did like you a little in the beginning, but when I met with Mr. Kinsey, he told me what you and your friends were doing, the fire you and O'Neill were playing with so casually. I knew all about the SGC before you ever told me what you really did up in that mountain. They told me how you, O'Neill, Daniel Jackson, and that alien, Teal'c constantly put earth in danger without a thought about what you are doing. You only do it to keep Earth in danger because it makes you feel important. You're pathetic, Sam." His finger brushed her cheek softly, almost gently, belying the tone of his words.

"You are so very beautiful and it's too bad, too bad, that you have to die. When they're done, I don't think there will be that much left of you. They want the baby and they don't care about you. To them, you are medical waste."

"Shanahan, get over here, you are supposed to be standing guard outside, not bothering her." Someone yelled from the doorway.

He rolled his eyes so only Sam could see him. "That's too bad, I was having fun. See you later, Sammie." Pete brushed a kiss over her lips and was gone, closing the door behind him.

Sam felt bile climb her throat, but pushed it down as she tried to remain calm. If she did, both she and the baby might get out of this alive. She just had to hold onto hope and have faith.

* * *

Jack reappeared on Thor's ship, spinning around, he looked for the little guy, but he was nowhere to be found. He crossed over to one of the control panels, taking a look, but it was all alien to him. He wished that he'd paid more attention to Sam's prattle about the Asgard controls and how they worked.

He contemplated moving stones until he conjured up Sam, but he figured he was more likely to crash the ship long before that happened.

Waiting impatiently, Jack circumnavigated the bridge one more time, hoping that Thor would appear. When the Asgard didn't immediately appear, he began shouting, "Thor, get your little butt in here, I need your help before you get mine."

"O'Neill, there is no need to shout. I am here to give you aid. I have also come to thank you, because of your device, we have been able to eliminate all the Replicators in our galaxy. Now, we will begin to remove them from yours as well. We are able to help you with your conflict with the Goa'uld."

Another voice spoke from behind Thor, "Supreme Commander, I have isolated the flaw." Jack watched as another Asgard entered the bridge and came to a stop beside Thor.

This Asgard was slightly paler in color. Thor seemed to frown at the new arrival. "O'Neill, I regret that I was not here to greet you as I should have been, but I was detained by Freya." His voice sounded almost scolding. "She has continued to meddle with things she should not, but due to her meddling, she was able to isolate the reason for your offspring's rapid development." Thor seemed to be bouncing on the balls of his feet with excitement, but not quite.

"Thor, as fascinating as this is, _I _need your help. Someone grabbed Sam from my house. I need your help to get her back."

Thor blinked twice, "Well, why didn't you say so. Let's scan for Major Carter's life signs."

Freya spoke for the first time. "How long ago was she abducted? I will use that to determine the search grid."

"We've been home for less than an hour. So, not that long."

Thor and Freya each moved over to a panel and began to manipulate the stones. "Do not worry, O'Neill, we will find her. It just may take a little time." said Freya gently.

Jack watched the two little aliens work frantically and he couldn't help thinking that time wasn't something they had a lot of.

* * *

George and Elizabeth watched Jack disappear, stunned. No matter how many times George saw it happen, it still surprised him. "Jack's with the Asgard. If they're here, we should get to the SGC, that's where Jack will be able to contact us. You drive and I'll call the cavalry."

"I know, I saw Major Carter disappear a month or so ago. Do you ever get used to this? I mean, things have been so quiet recently and now all this. I-" She shook her head as climbed into the car.

General Hammond reached out, touching her arm. "You'll do fine, Elizabeth. If we get through this, you'll know just what you can and can't handle. If you want my opinion, you'll do fine."

Elizabeth started the car, not saying anything while George called the SGC and got boots down on the ground searching for Sam and Pete.

The two ex-COs of the SGC drove silently back to the Cheyenne Mountain Complex. This was a very strange turn of events. George, on the one hand, was used to strange things like this and he knew that things usually worked themselves out. He just had to have faith in his people.

Elizabeth, on the other hand, was stunned. How did these people handle things like this day in and day out? Was she really ready for her new assignment? To go half way across the galaxy?

She took a deep breath as she and George took command of the search for Major Carter and began to plan for the worst.

* * *

Liam Sullivan watched Samantha Carter struggle against Pete's molestations. Rage filled him, but he knew he couldn't do anything. He knew that she was uncomfortable and he wanted to help, but the best he could do was watch and wait for an opportunity to help her.

He was here for surveillance, not to save Sam Carter, but he would give everything up to save her if the opportunity arose. A runaway, living in an abandoned warehouse was as good a cover as it got. No one cared about a boy when they were talking.

He'd heard enough to know that Pete had blown the whole operation. Kinsey liked a man who could produce results, not annoying excuses about why they failed. Pete Shanahan had been thoroughly put in his place. Not that Liam minded one bit, he'd enjoyed seeing the goofy man taken down a peg or two.

After Pete's bungling, a new operation changed, they no longer wanted the target, but her child. He hadn't known who it was until they had brought Sam in. He wished that he could call Hammond and let him know where Sam was. He was sure that the people of the SGC were worried about her but since Hammond had been removed from command, Liam had no way to contact him.

After Sam had arrived, some of the men had tried to drive Liam away, but they changed their mind after they were face down on the ground with their hands pinned behind themselves. None of them had told the others what had happened; it was a little too embarrassing to be taken down by a seventeen year old.

Liam stayed to watch over Sam now that Pete had left. He knew her well enough to know what was going through her mind. She was afraid for herself and for her child, but if all went well, he would get them both out of here long before the delivery or surgery took place. He would get her home to Jack, even if it killed him. He couldn't have her, but there was still a chance for her and Jack, if they ever stopped being stupid.

He wished he was able to approach her and let her know that he was there willing to help her, if possible, but it was too dangerous for both of them now. All he could do was keep a close eye on her and when the time came, he would get her out of this place. It would be difficult, but a distraction would help. "I'll be back for you, Sam." He said softly as he closed the door, hoping he wasn't lying.

* * *

"I've found her, O'Neill, but there seems to be some sort of interference preventing me from using the Asgard beam. I can tell you that she is alive, as is your child, but that is all." Freya spoke from her place at her console.

All eyes turned to her as Thor and Jack waited for more information, but she didn't continue. Finally, Jack demanded, "Well, where is she? Give me the address so I can get some people there, to get her out."

"Oh, I'm sorry, O'Neill, I'm still not used to humans and their needs. Here is the address..." She read it off and Jack reached for his cell, only to stop as he remembered he was in space and there would be no reception out there.

Shoving the phone back into his pocket, he asked, "Thor, can you connect me with the SGC. They should have people out trying to track down Shanahan and be able to reach her location quickly. I want this show on the road so I can have my wife back."

Thor nodded. A few moments later, he spoke, "It is done, O'Neill, you just need to talk and they will hear you."

"SGC, this is O'Neill, the Asgard have located Carter, but they can't beam her out. I need some men to help me get her."

"Can Thor tell us the number of men holding her? I'm not sending my people in blind." George chose to ignore the little voice in his head that told him these weren't his people any longer.

Jack looked over at Thor, who nodded, "Yep, I can tell you how many men there are, as well as where they are located. Here's the address, I hope you have a pen and paper handy." Jack read it off the same monitor that showed the moving bodies.

"Who do we have in the area?"

"SG-3 is about two minutes from there. Teal'c and Daniel are five minutes away with a strike team about ten minutes away." George answered as he motioned to Walter to get Reynolds on the radio and direct him to the address that Jack had given him.

Jack turned to Thor, "What is the range of the dampening field? Can you beam me there?"

"Yes, that is possible. It extends about 100 metres outside the walls of the warehouse. The best place to send you is in the north-east corner of the building. It will be the best place to enter. If you use this," Thor held out a small device, "It will open the door without a key. This way, you may enter undetected."

"Did you hear that?" He asked the SGC.

"That sounds fine, Colonel, I will tell Reynolds to have gear ready for you where you will be meeting him. SGC out."

"Okay, will I be able to stay in contact with you once I enter the field?" Jack asked as he took the device from Thor.

The small alien shook his head, "No, once you enter the field, all contact with us will be terminated. We will remain in orbit until this is over. We will need to see Major Carter as soon as possible once she is safe-"

Jack didn't want the little guy to launch into another long discussion, so he cut him off. "All right, let's get this over with. Do it, Thor." Jack gestured to the alien.

Thor didn't move. "Actually, it is Freya who is at that console. She will use the Asgard Beam now." Thor nodded to the paler alien and she moved the stone, causing O'Neill to disappear once more.

* * *

There you go I hope it all that you guys expected or didn't. I hope to have more soon as soon as I do it will be up for you to enjoy. Leave a review and make me smile while I clean my house in preparation for leaving. Please ;0)


	12. Death and Birth

**Author's Note: ** Here you guys go. I should have another chapter up later today. My life is a little crazy right now as I'm trying to get ready to leave and to get this story to you guys. I promise that it will be all there by Friday 10pm MST. Some of it may not be as edited as it should be but if we get lucky it will be.

* * *

Death and Birth

As Jack reappeared, he looked around, wishing he had a radio. He slowly turned, trying to determine if any of the other SG-people were here yet. A whisper interrupted his study of his surroundings, "Psst, Colonel, over here."

Turning toward the noise, he spotted Colonel Reynolds motioning him over. Keeping low, Jack made his way over to the SG-team. Reynolds immediately handed Jack a vest and a P-90. "We're ready when you are, Sir. We can wait for the others, or go in now."

Jack nodded, speaking into the stone, "Thor, can you still hear me?"

As Jack buckled on the vest, Thor's staticky voice came back. "I can, O'Neill, although the signal is not clear. What may I help you with?"

"I just wanted to know if everyone was still where they were before I left your ship," Jack asked, studying the warehouse from where he was.

"No, O'Neill, Major Carter is moving. There is another person with her, but the dampening field is preventing me from knowing more. Your path into the building is still clear. I suggest you move soon, one of the men seems to be headed in your direction." There was a thread of panic in the alien's voice.

"Thanks, Thor." Jack fought to keep himself calm. Did they know that they were here and were taking her away? He looked at Reynolds, "How far out are the others?"

"Daniel and Teal'c should be here any minute, but the strike team is still about three minutes out," Reynolds told him.

Jack looked at the building and then back at Reynolds. He was asking a lot of these men. There were only five of them against ten armed men who knew the lay out of the area much better than they did. "We can't wait any longer. We move out." Then, into his own radio, "This is Colonel O'Neill, when you arrive, follow us into the building, but other than that signal, keep radio silence and don't shoot us or Sam, please." He looked to Reynolds, who nodded.

Keeping the channel open, Jack laid out the plan for those who were present and for those who were still on their way.

* * *

Sam's body was beginning to feel the strain of being bound and remaining still for so long. Her muscles were aching from not being able to shift their position. The contractions were also getting stronger. They were more frequent and much stronger the longer she lay on the table. This worried her even more. There was no way she was going to deliver her child strapped to a table.

Then, there was a tightening and what almost felt like a pop as her water broke. The hospital gown that she had been dressed in was soaked. Immediately, the pain intensified and, although Sam bit her lip to prevent it, a scream slipped out of her mouth.

The door opened and a familiar voice spoke, "Sam, what is it?" Pete's voice sounded so much like the man she had known before all the jealousy and anger, that Sam called out to him, hoping that he would help her.

"It's the baby, Pete, it's coming. I need help. Please." She knew that she was begging, but from the strength of her contractions and the strange sensations her body was feeling, she didn't have long until Baby O'Neill entered the world.

Pete looked back at the open door and yelled, "She's having the baby, get some help in here." And he began to untie Sam.

Sam forced herself to lie still until he was done. She sighed as each strap was released. Minutely, she moved each limb to start the blood flowing back into them. Sam looked at Pete, trying again to get him to release her, "You have to get me out of here. Pete, I can't believe you would let them take my baby. Please, Pete?" Slowly, she moved her arm behind her back and pulled the IV out of her arm. She wouldn't get very far with an IV pole attached to her.

Pete looked at her for a moment, but then shook his head. "No, Sam, it's over. It was over the moment I learned what you really did up in that mountain. Why do you think I was really there that day when you caught Osiris? I was watching you, and if there was an opportunity, I was supposed to take Osiris."

Sam closed her eyes and she knew what she had to do. Opening them once more, she lashed out with her foot, catching Pete in the jaw. It was almost funny the way he spun and fell to the floor.

Forcing herself to sit up, Sam used valuable time getting the blood back into her limbs. When she thought she was ready, Sam slipped off the bed. Holding on to the edge of the bed, she waited to see if her legs would hold her. Her muscles screamed in protest, but she ignored the pain, continuing to stand.

When they seemed to be able to support her, Sam took a step and then another. Painfully, she reached the spot where Pete lay. He seemed to be unconscious, so Sam reached down to grab his gun. Just as her hands closed around it, Pete's eyes opened and he reached for the gun, too.

They struggled over the weapon, but Sam knew what she had to do. Changing her grip, Sam managed to find the trigger and put pressure on it. Not being fully ready for the reaction, it threw Sam to the ground where she struck her head.

It took all her will power to remain conscious. She struggled to sit up as another contraction ripped through her and the world tilted and spun. She looked over at Pete and closed her eyes again. He was dead. She didn't allow herself the time or brain power to assess his injury, but from the look of the hole in his head, he was dead.

Sam knew she had to get up; there was no way she was having her and Jack's baby on this dirty cement floor, but she could not force her legs to obey her mind.

It was then that an arm slipped around her waist. Sam threw back her elbow and struck whoever it was in the gut. There was an "Oof!" sound and then, "Carter, that hurt. What did you do that for?" The voice was so familiar, yet not quite right.

Trying to clear her mind, she shook her head and said, "Jack?"

A gentle hand brushed her hair back from her forehead as he took the gun from her fingers, "Shh, I'll get you to him I'm just the copy not the real thing."

At his touch, she relaxed. "Jack, we have to get out of here, now. The baby is coming and I don't want to have our child here."

Liam froze. This was Jack's child? A lot must have happened since he'd lost contact with the SGC, but she was right, he had to get her out of here and the best place was his bolt hole. "Name's Liam, not Jack. Come on, Carter, on your feet. I can't carry you. So get moving, that's an order." The voice ordered and it contained such an air of authority, Sam couldn't help but obey, even though she knew it was a teenager who spoke them.

Sam nodded, "Okay, help me to get up and I'll do what needs to be done. You know a way out of here?"

Liam nodded as he helped her to her feet, "But we don't have time to get to them. I'm taking you to where I live. It's mostly clean. I'll hide you there until I can get you some help."

"Okay, but I don't think we have a lot of time. I think this baby is coming fast, I may need your help to deliver it."

Liam swallowed, "I, uh-" As he put his arms around Sam's shoulder he chose to have hope that someone from the SGC would find them long before that happened. "We go out that door." He pointed to one almost hidden in the wall, "And down the hall about five meters and then around a corner and half for another five. Are you ready?"

Sam braced herself as another pain hit. They were coming much faster and more painful. Her mother had told her she'd been in labor with Mark for eighteen hours; this hadn't been even a quarter of that. Then again, nothing about this pregnancy had been normal, not even the conception.

When the pain passed, she nodded, "We have about six minutes to get to your hiding place before the next pain begins. Let's go."

They made it the length of the long hallway before they heard the pounding of feet behind them. Sam tried to force her legs to go faster, but they gave out and she fell down hard. Liam dragged her around the corner and tried to protect her with his body and the 9mm he'd taken from Sam after she killed Pete.

Liam turned to her, "Sam, we have to go." There was something strange in his voice but Sam didn't have the time to analyze it.

Looking up at him, she said, "Yes, give me a minute," as she wrapped her arm around Liam's shoulders and prepared herself to get to her feet.

Two men poked their arms around the corner and fired randomly. Bullets ricocheted off the wall as Liam said, "One, two, three, up." Sam got to her feet as Liam shot two more rounds behind them and they kept moving.

As they began to move, another pain began, but Sam kept going. Liam was about to lead her through another hidden door when Jack and SG-3 burst around a corner.

Surprise filled everyone's faces until Reynolds broke out of his funk and motioned for SG-3 to surround them.

Jack moved over to Sam, taking her from Liam, "What is wrong with her?"

"Labor, looks like you're not missing this one. Bring her in here. We'll hide out until SG-3 can clean the house."

"Lay her down here," Liam motioned to a pile of fairly clean blankets.

Jack put her down and took Sam's hand, "How are you doing?" Jack asked.

"I'm fine. They didn't hurt me, not really. It's just-" Sam tensed and crushed Jack's hand. "It's coming. The baby is coming." She had been so distracted by the chase that she hadn't noticed the change in what her body was doing.

Both Jack and Liam looked at each other in horror, but Sam's cry brought them out of their stupor. "Well, one of us is going to have to do this. So, which one does which?" Jack asked, motioning to Sam's death grip on his hand and to the lower region of Sam where the baby would emerge.

Liam looked at Sam. "You're already there. Got anything antiseptic in your vest. I should try to clean my hands."

Jack looked through his various pockets and found something that would work well, a couple of antiseptic wipes, as well as a sealed package of shoelaces to tie off the umbilical cord. "Wash with this one and then I'll clean my knife with the other one."

Everyone froze as the sound of gunfire was heard outside their hiding spot. Liam cleaned his hands and then looked at Sam. "I'm going to take a look now, Sam. Let's see how much longer until Baby O'Neill makes an entrance." He waited for her to nod before he lifted the hem of her gown. "Okay, I can see the baby's head, with the next contraction, you push." He looked up at Jack to see if he was right.

The older man demanded, "What are you looking at me for? We've both been to one birth and I was trying not to watch."

"Uh, Jack!" Sam yelled as she bore down.

"Shh, Sam, I'm here, push; it's almost over now," Jack said as he stroked her forehead.

"He's right, Sam, the head is almost out, keep pushing," Liam demanded.

Shaking her head, she pushed, knowing that Liam was right, it was almost over.

Liam smiled a few minutes later as the squalling infant slipped out into his waiting arms. "Sam, Jack, you have a baby boy. Do you have a name yet?"

They looked at each other and shook their heads. "No, we haven't really thought about it."

Liam grabbed one of his shirts and wrapped the baby in it. Passing the baby to Sam, he and Jack dealt with the rest of the afterbirth.

Everyone began to relax until Sam yelled, "Uh, Jack, it's happening again. I think there is another one. Uh-"

"What do you mean, again? Isn't there only one baby? You had enough ultrasounds that if there were two, we should have seen them!"

"Well, Jack, you can tell the other baby that they can't come out." Sam yelled as she bore down again, reaching for his hand.

Reaching out to take the baby from Sam, Jack muttered, "Twins, I hope Thor likes to babysit."

* * *

Ten minutes later, a baby girl entered the world, too. Liam caught this one while Jack held onto the baby boy. Once the afterbirth and the cord were tied off, Sam was handed the baby girl to hold.

Liam retreated into a small corner of the room to let the new family have their first few moments alone. They were so busy enjoying their new life that they never noticed Liam collapse and lose consciousness.

* * *

There you go hope you liked it more later today when I get another chance to post. I have a few things that need to be done so I thought I would get this one out to you guys as soon as possible.


	13. Goodbyes and Realizations

**Author's Note: **Here is the next chapter and I hope you guys don't all hate me at the end of it. When I get more you will have it. Only two more after this one.

* * *

**Goodbyes and Realizations**

Jack stared down at the little miracles in Sam's arms and his own. He couldn't help but feel a rush of happiness as he looked at his little girl and boy. They were perfect and he wasn't going to ever let them go. Reaching out to the baby girl in his arms, he brushed one of her fingers with one of his own. She grabbed on to it and looked up at him. The little girl seemed to study him for a moment, and then brought his finger to her mouth.

Tears flooded his eyes as his emotions broke through the dam. He looked up at Sam, who had tears of her own in her eyes as she held their son. He reached up and caught one. "I love you, Sam. They're beautiful."

It was then that both Jack's radio and the stone Thor had given him began to squawk. Jack picked up the radio, "What is it?"

"Sam, Jack, it's Daniel. I just wanted to tell you that the warehouse is secure and the dampening field has been turned off. Janet is here, does Sam need any help?" They could hear the worry in Daniel's voice.

"No, the show's over. The babies have been born."

"Everyone all- Babies? There's more than one?" Daniel asked, confused no one had said anything about multiple children.

"Yes, Daniel, there are two of them. Boy and girl. Send Janet in, we'll all be here." Jack cut Daniel off before he got too worked up.

"She's on her way in, Jack. Be ready for her," Daniel's voice came back.

Jack looked at Sam, who took the other child into her arm. Turning, he called out, "Hey-" Then he stopped, unsure what to call his clone.

"Liam," Sam supplied the name.

"Right, Liam, we're going to have company." But the boy didn't move from his slumped position in the corner. Suddenly worried, Jack got to his feet and crossed the room to the teenager's side.

Rolling him over, Jack noticed a large wet spot on the side of his shirt. Lifting it up, he saw blood leaking from a wound in his stomach. Jack grabbed the closest piece of cloth and pushed it against the wound. "Janet, get in here. We have a problem. The kids are fine but Liam is hurt." He felt a hand touch his arm.

"Leave it," Liam's voice was weak. "Let me go. I don't really have a place in this world. Jack, please." Jack nodded and although he didn't want to, he lessened the pressure on the wound.

Then, Liam turned to Sam. "May I hold them just once? I know they're not mine, but-" He began to cough.

Sam got to her feet and carried the babies across the room. Jack helped Liam sit up and she laid the babies in his arms one at a time. The last one placed was the baby boy, "His name is Liam."

Holding the baby close, Liam smiled one last time and died.

* * *

It was moments later that Janet rushed into the room and knelt beside the boy. Sam had taken the baby from Liam's arms and crossed back to her pile of blankets while Jack sat next to the boy.

He was so very proud of the man his clone had become. He would push for a full military funeral. The boy had done more than most soldiers and he should be honored for it.

Reaching out, he touched Janet's arm. "He's gone. There was nothing we could have done. Just let him go. He died saving Sam and our children. I know that it is what he wanted. Tell the General that the boy gets full honors. It's what he deserves." Janet could hear the emotion in Jack's voice and she nodded.

"I'll check over Sam and the babies, then." And she moved away.

It was then that Jack realized that Thor was still trying to talk to him. "O'Neill, what is happening? I need to know if it is safe to bring Major Carter to the ship."

"Yes, Thor, Sam is fine." He couldn't help but look at the boy. Thor could fix him, he was sure, but Liam had asked him to let go, much like Daniel had a few years ago. He had honored Daniel's request and he would do the same for Liam. "We have a beautiful little girl and a little boy." Jack was about to help Sam stand so they could move her outside to the ambulance, when all the O'Neill's vanished.

* * *

The small family reappeared on Thor's vessel. "Major Carter, I am so glad to see that you are safe. May I see the offspring?" Sam, from her prone position on the floor, felt very awkward even as Jack moved to finish helping her to her feet.

Thor crossed over to Sam, as did Freya. "They are beautiful, but I have brought you here for a reason. I must correct a flaw within your children. It was the same one that was in the other human clones until I repaired it. Although they are not clones, they were created in a similar way. If I do nothing, they will die."

Motioning to the paler Asgard, "As I tried to explain to O'Neill earlier, it was Freya who not only found the flaw, but also the solution to our genetic problem. Within twenty-five years, it will be solved." He cast a look at the other Asgard, who seemed to blush, "It had nothing to do with you, but how we created our clones."

Freya cleared her throat, "Thor, the children. While they are not in immediate danger, we should get to work. I am sure they will soon want to eat."

"Yes, O'Neill, if you will lay the children in the pod, Freya will repair the damage." Thor motioned to the other side of the bridge where the same pod that Jack had been in not so long ago sat. Sam looked over at Jack, who nodded his consent. Jack took the babies from Sam's arms, carrying them over to the pod.

The baby girl began to cry as the pod closed, but Liam reached out to her and placed his hand on her face. The girl looked over at her brother and calmed as the procedure continued.

"But for the Grace of God," Jack muttered as he watched his little girl and her brother.

Sam came to stand next to him, "What was that?"

"Their names. The boy's name is Liam and the girl is Grace. I want to call her Grace because that is what she is. Freya gave them to us out of love, didn't you?" He looked over at the female Asgard. "My dying was an excuse. You wanted to do this? It wasn't a coincidence that it was Sam, was it?"

Freya looked down, "No, it was not. I saw how you felt about her in your memories. I did not mean to see them. I was looking for information that might help us to solve our problem. While I was searching, I saw the loneliness in your mind and I saw a way to solve it. You loved Major Carter and there were times in your memory that you thought she might love you, too. When I brought her to my ship, I saw the same loneliness within her. I understood it, because I feel it, as well. I saw no way to end mine, but I saw no reason for the two of you to be apart. I knew that a child could bring you together." She crossed over to the pod and looked down at Grace and Liam.

"I see the children and I know joy, not only because they solved your problem, but ours as well. It is time for the Asgard to let go, but before we do, we will create and raise children who, in turn will have children of their own. It was so simple, the solution was not found in knowledge, as we always thought, but in love, and I carry the first of many." She crossed to Thor and took his hands as they smiled at each other.

Thor spoke, without looking away from Freya, "O'Neill, the children are well, and if Major Carter wishes, she may step into the pod and be healed as well."

Jack tucked Grace into the crook of his arm and Liam into the other as Sam climbed into the pod.

* * *

There you have it. Please forgive me. I have never killed off a main character like this. It was a very different thing for me. Leave and review and let me know what you think.


	14. Exams and a Funeral

**Author's Notes**: Someone asked why I named him Liam? He's always just Jon and I wanted to do something different. I didn't realize at the time that we knew Jack's middle name so I picked an Irish name I liked. Through the course of having people preread this story someone pointed out that in middle name was James and that blew my theory out of the water but I kept Liam for something different. Liam means strong protector and it just fit who and what the Clone in the story was. I had already had the For the Grace of God part and so I added the second baby and had him named Liam.

Epilogue to follow soon. Oh and I don't know anything about military funerals I just took what I have seen on TV and tried to recreate it. If I'm way out in left field let me know and I will correct it.

**I now have a poll to see which story you guys want me to post next. The race is between Faith and Hope, my gladiator story and Dreams of the Soul the sequel to**** Wishes of the Heart.**

* * *

**Exams and a Funeral**

Once Sam was fully healed, the little family was returned to the SGC. When they all appeared in the briefing room, Janet was paged and insisted that everyone go to the infirmary for exams, Jack included. He went, muttering something about not needing any needles since he had not left the planet, well, not totally.

Janet did thorough exams of Sam and the two babies, but she could find nothing wrong. She did a basic exam of Jack and he was released, as well, although Janet was tempted to give him a shot of something, just because he complained so loudly.

Throughout Sam's exam, Jack was never far from her side. Even when Dr. Brightman checked him over, he insisted on still being able to see her and his two children.

The O'Neill's were just getting ready to leave when word came that they had to meet with General Hammond in his old office. They left Liam and Grace with Janet and her nurses, and made their way to the meeting.

General Hammond and Elizabeth Weir were waiting for them when they entered the briefing room. George motioned for Jack to enter the office and Dr. Weir followed, closing the door. Jack and Sam stood there, waiting to see what was going on. They looked from George to Elizabeth, waiting.

Finally, it was George who spoke. "We have an offer for you, Colonel O'Neill. Dr. Weir leaves on Tuesday for Atlantis and we seem to be in need of a new SGC commander."

Jack interrupted, "I know a lot of good men, Sir. I could recommend a few to you, if you like."

George smiled, "We already have our candidate, Jack. Are you interested, General?" He held out a piece of paper to Jack.

Reaching out, Jack took it, stunned, "Me? Are you serious?" He looked at the paper; it was all there in black and white. If he wanted to, starting tomorrow, he would be a Brigadier General and the new Commander of the SGC.

Sam put her hand on his arm, drawing his attention back to her, "Do you need to think about this?"

He looked back at the paper, then at George and Elizabeth, "Yeah, we'll go think about this." Still in shock, he let Sam lead him down to her lab.

When he stood there, still staring at the paper, she pushed a stool up and sat him down. Taking the paper from his hand, she asked, "Jack, are you okay? Say something, anything."

After a moment, he looked up at her, "Me, a General, in charge of all this?" He motioned to the whole room and then out the open door. "Think of all the paperwork I would have to do!"

Sam couldn't help but giggle. If this was his biggest worry, he'd already accepted the job in his mind. He immediately turned to her. "You know the rule. No giggling, Major. You know exactly what it does."

"Yes, General." Sam tried to stifle the laughter, but it only seemed to get bigger the more she tried to suppress it.

Grabbing Sam, he wrapped his arms around her. "So, do you really think I can do this?"

Sam immediately sobered, "I have followed you to hell and back, do you really need to ask me if I would follow you as a General? You can do anything you put your mind to. You are a great man and a great leader; those two things will make you a great General. We couldn't ask for a better man to lead us." At the end of her words, her smile was back and brighter than ever.

He relaxed and let the tension flow out of his body, "You're right. With you behind me, I can do anything. Shall we tell George that I accept?"

"Sounds good, besides I want to go home. Sooner, rather than later. We don't need to be back until Tuesday when we say goodbye to Daniel. So let's make the most of it, since we don't have to wait six weeks, thanks to the Asgard." She brushed a kiss softly on his lips, "I'll grab the twins and meet you in the briefing room. We'll need a ride home, General." And then she was gone.

* * *

Their homecoming was delayed because Sam had to feed the two babies before they could leave. While she did that, Jack made the arrangements for Liam's body to be transported to Arlington, Virginia. The funeral was easy to arrange, since he was still listed as on active duty. Jack also managed to catch Thor before he left orbit and asked for a ride to the funeral on Monday. The Asgard readily agreed to transport anyone from the SGC who wanted to attend.

An hour later, everything was done as Jack and Sam sat in the car while it pulled up in front of their house. When the car pulled to a stop, Jack insisted that he go through the whole house before he allowed Sam to bring in Liam or Grace.

Once that was done, he grabbed both of the car-seats, that Janet had magically produced from somewhere while they were meeting with Hammond, and carried the babies into the nursery, where he set them down.

Gently, he lifted each of the children and laid them together in the crib. Liam immediately threw his arm around his sister and cuddled closer to her.

Backing slowly out of the room, he closed the door and let them continue to sleep and dream.

* * *

Sam was waiting for him in the living room; he gathered her in his arms, "We're home, Sam, and I love you."

Grabbing a hand full of his hair, she whispered, "Yes, we are. I love you, too."

Jack lifted her up into his arms, not breaking the kiss until he stood in the doorway of their bedroom, "Now, let's just make this house a home as it was meant to be." And they spent the next little while showing each other just how much they loved one another.

* * *

When the time came, Sam and Jack dressed in their service dresses and waited for Janet and Cassie to arrive. They were going to watch Liam and Grace while Jack and Sam went to the funeral. They hoped to be gone only an hour or two, so Janet shouldn't have to feed them before Sam returned.

Once Janet and Cassie were settled, Jack took the Asgard stone from his pocket, "We're ready when you are, Thor."

"Very good, O'Neill. I just need a moment. I have never transported so many people at once. Please be patient." The Asgard's voice was flustered and Jack couldn't help but smile.

"We'll be here." Jack took Sam's hand and waited. It was less than a minute later when they disappeared and reappeared on Thor's ship, only to vanish and reappear once more, this time on the green lawn of the Arlington National Cemetery.

They had decided to keep it small - Liam wouldn't have wanted a big fuss, Jack knew. George, Elizabeth Weir, Daniel, and Teal'c were the only people there, other than the soldiers officiating.

Everyone was silent as the chaplain spoke; then, he turned to Jack and motioned for the General to speak. Stepping forward, he removed his sunglasses, "Liam was a good soldier and a good man. Even when his life was turned upside down, he still found a way to keep serving his country to the best of his ability. He never gave up and he died living up to his name. I named my son after him, hoping that he would become a man like Liam, a better man than me. I'm proud to call him my brother." Reaching out, he touched the flag-covered coffin. "We'll miss you. I wish I could have known you better."

He turned and walked back to his place beside Sam and replaced his sunglasses to hide his tears. The bugle began to play Taps and Sam took his hand in hers. They stood straight as the jets flew overhead and one dropped away to symbolize the lost man.

Jack, Sam, and all the military people present saluted as the two soldiers folded up the flag. Once they were done, it was presented to Jack. He accepted it and saluted once more.

After that, everyone drifted away. Daniel and Teal'c stopped momentarily and offered their condolences before joining George and Elizabeth as they left. Soon, it was only Sam and Jack, standing alone at the grave's side.

The two of them stood side by side, silently thanking the man in a boy's body for his sacrifice.

After a while, Sam squeezed his hand again before asking, "Are you ready to go?"

Jack turned his eyes toward her. Even though his eyes were obscured by his sunglasses, Sam knew that there were tears in his eyes, "In a minute. There's one more thing I need to do."

Letting go of her hand, he passed her the flag and crossed over to the coffin. Reaching out, he opened it. Jack took a moment to study Liam; he was dressed in full service dress with a rack on his chest, just as there should be. The only difference between Liam's and Jack's was that all his medals were there on his own, even the ones Jack wasn't sure he deserved.

From his pocket, Jack removed a picture of himself and Charlie. He lifted one of Liam's hands and tucked the picture in between them. "You deserved so much better than you got. I hope that somewhere you will find the happiness you deserve. Good-bye, Liam."

Closing the coffin, Jack nodded to the two men who stood at a respectable distance, waiting to lower the coffin into the ground. He took Sam's hand and they both saluted the coffin one more time before walking away from the grave of Liam Jonathan O'Neill.

* * *

As I said at the top Eplilogue to follow and if I got it wrong let me know. Leave a review and make me smile before I go. Kelleth


	15. Epilogue

**Author's Note:** This is the end and I'm off on vacation. I hopefully will come back tanned and not burnt. Enjoy.

Don't forget to vote in my poll and tell me which story you want next. Remember I will post both of the it will just depend on which one will be first. Dreams I should have twelve chapters ready to go and Faith and Hope I at present have four all ready to go.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

_Four years later...._

Sam fussed with the birthday cake; today was the twins' fourth birthday. This was the first time she had ever baked and decorated a birthday cake by herself. It was a strange combination of 'My Little Pony' and 'Transformers', but those were the twins. The two of them combined their toys to create their own worlds.

It had been four wonderfully exciting and tiring years, but Sam had never been happier. Deciding that it was the best she could do, Sam walked over to the sink and washed her hands. Drying them on a towel, she crossed over to the phone as it began to ring. Once the voice on the other line began to speak, she wished she had ignored it. Liam was being sent home from pre-school for fighting - again.

Sam was sure that he was not entirely at fault, but he seemed to always be the one who stepped up and took responsibility for his actions. "I'll be there in a few minutes. Have Liam and Grace ready, I'll take them both home now."

Gathering her purse, Sam climbed into her car and drove over through Colorado Springs to the pre-school, glad that Jack had decided not to take the promotion when it was offered to him and move the family to DC. Instead, he had recommended General Landry for the position, and the man seemed to be doing very well. He was good at getting blood from a stone and the SGC and the other programs had never been better never has so much money. Landry always seemed to find money for them even when everyone denied there was any funds.

Stopping in front of the colorful building with toys scattered in the yard, Sam stepped out of the car and crossed over to where her two children were waiting on the porch in front of the school. Liam had Jack's coloring with his brown hair and eyes, while Grace was more like Sam with her blue eyes, although her hair was a darker blond with a slight wave to it that Sam would have killed for as a teenager.

One of the teachers waited for her, "I'm sorry about this. I know it wasn't his fault, but he admitted to hitting Billy and Billy denied hitting him first or bothering Grace. It was their words against his. I did send Billy home as well. I just don't know what to do with them both. Liam is a good boy, but I have to stick to my rules." The woman shrugged.

Sam understood her position, sort of. "Well, maybe I will have to take the kids out for now. I'll talk to the General about it. Kids, say good-bye to Mrs. Nelson." Sam didn't give the woman a chance to say anything else.

The twins echoed Sam's words, "'Bye, Mrs. Nelson."

Sam took each of their hands and walked away. This was just a chance to give the kids time with other kids, now Sam wondered if it was worth it. Both were already reading and writing way above their age level and that also caused problems. After buckling each child into their booster seat, Sam got in the driver's seat and sighed.

"Mommy, I'm sorry, but Billy stole Gracie's book and wouldn't give it back. I chased him and got it back, but then he tripped me. Then I hit him." His voice was quiet at the end. "I shouldn't have done it, I know, but I'm tired of him picking on and hurting Gracie all the time."

Starting the car, Sam sighed again. "I know, Liam. Maybe we need to do something else then. I'll make some calls tomorrow, since today is a special day."

"Uncle Daniel is coming home!" Grace called from her seat.

"Yes, that is one reason today is special. Is there another reason?" Sam asked.

The twins looked at each other and spoke together, "It's our birthday and we get to have a party!"

The rest of the ride was spent talking about who would be there and what they might get for their birthday.

* * *

The party went well and it was late when Sam and Jack carried their kids to their room. Soon, they would have to separate them and let them each have their own room, but for now, they wanted to be together and Sam and Jack saw no reason to separate them.

Gently, Jack laid Grace down on her bed and pulled the covers up around her and watched Sam do the same for Liam. Then, they slipped out of the room, but paused in the doorway. Jack wrapped his arm around Sam while they watched the children sleep peacefully, full of cake and happy memories.

After a while, Jack steered her away from the door, closing it partway, "Come on, let's leave them."

With a smile on her face, she said, "I'm going to shower. I have cake in my hair. I'll meet you in bed."

Growling quietly in his throat, he murmured, "Sounds good," against her lips as he pressed a kiss against them. "I'll clean up some of the mess while I wait. See you in ten minutes or so." He walked away, but his hand trailed slowly across her back as he did so.

Sam watched him walk away, falling in love all over again, before she turned and headed to the shower.

Eight minutes later, Sam stepped out of the bathroom and paused in the doorway until Jack looked up at her. He was sitting in bed with paperwork piled around him. Seeing what she was wearing, he just shoved it all on the floor, not caring what happened to it. "Where did you find that? I haven't seen it since our wedding night?"

Letting the silk slide over her body as she walked to the bed Sam smiled, "It was in the pocket of your service dress coat. I found it the other day and I thought it would bring back some good memories."

Jack smiled, "Oh, it does." He didn't move as she crawled across the bed only to stop just shy of his lips. "I love you so much, Jack. I couldn't be happier and I hope you will be, too."

Jack, who had started to kiss her neck, was confused. "Why wouldn't I be happy? I'm married to the smartest woman in the world with two kids that will be smarter than me in about a year or two. Why shouldn't I be happy?"

Sam bent her head nibbling on his ear as she whispered, "Three kids."

At her words Jack froze meet her gaze. "Three?" His hand trailed down her body to rest on her stomach, "You're pregnant?" His face was full of joy as Sam nodded, feeling the tears spilling out of her eyes. She had been so worried about what he would say and what he would think of it happening now, after all this time.

"Yes, next March sometime. Are you sure you're okay with this? I mean we gave up on having another child years ago. I thought you might be mad." She said as she looked down, playing with the hem of the gown.

Jack grabbed a fistful of her hair and lifted her head to meet his gaze. "I couldn't be happier. I love you and I love our children, all of them. We could have a dozen more and I wouldn't care. Now, let me show you how much I love you."

The gown fluttered to the floor where it was forgotten once more.

* * *

There you have it this one is all done. I will post my next story starting around August 20 or so. Leave a review and make me smile.


End file.
